Of Slytherins, Snakes, and the Japanese
by Lady Shikyo
Summary: Enter: A dark therapist, a troublemaking cat-boy, and a manipulating character of mysterious gender. Harry isn't too involved in this story... OCs! Don't like don't read. A little OOC as well. I believe I have just turned Harry Potter into a freak-fest..
1. Of Slytherins, Snakes, and the Japanese

Of Slytherins, Snakes, and the Japanese

Note: Any japanese phrases are just words placed next to each other, so they might not be properly phrased. If you know the proper way to phrase something, please tell me. This story is going to be from the perspective of two main characters, a male and a female, with maybe a little perspective from side characters.

The Harry Potter series and all belongs to J.K.Rowling, although I have twisted the story line, characters, and Magical World so that they are only barely recognizable as being Harry Potter related.

This story is rated M for safety and little things that are mentioned. This was supposed to be humorous, but it turned out kind of weird...

Reviews make me happy, so please give me some!

* * *

Chapter 1: Of Slytherins, Snakes, and the Japanese

Skin, a golden tan, yet smooth as silk. As my hands slowly glide over the unnatural tan, I can feel them, the toned muscles that lay beneath the skin. Muscles formed for pleasure, rather than from hard work and necessity; something he can brag about to his friends. Use to inspire the touch of a pretty face.

He has pride. He is filled with it, so much that if he broke both legs, his_ pride_ wouldn't let him so much as whimper.

He has a voice that demands respect and nothing less. A voice that inspires others to believe in him, believe that he can do anything.

He has a personality that is severely lacking and unoriginal. He has too much pride, and not enough self-preserving instinct. Others think too highly of him. The world he lives in has never seen him discouraged. I will change that. I will make him scream; scream until his vocal chords bleed. I will raise him as high as he can go and then push him over the edge, down into a never-ending pit of reality, and there is no better way to raise a man of his distinction than with the electric touch of another's flesh.

The darkness will be feasting tonight.

——

"Ying" A soft, kind, commanding voice.

"Yang" A calm, collected, bored voice.

"Yang"

"Ying." I sighed from my perch on the arm of a black-leather couch off to the side in a small room. "Ma'am, I _do_ wish you'd be a little more creative with your words. If we must play this obscene game, the least you could do is use your imagination." We were playing that one-person-says-a-word-other-person-says-first-word-to-come-to-mind game.

The small, attractive lady across the desk from me scowled. "This 'obscene game' is mandatory in cases like yours. If you have such an objection to these meetings, you should change your behavior, or at least not get caught committing these insane actions." She glared at me with almond shaped and colored eyes. "And you will sit _properly_ in your seat."

I widened my eyes in mock innocence as I complied with her request. "Insane actions? I have no idea what you're talking about, Miss Whispin." I couldn't help the tiny smirk that played at my lips.

"You are aware of your position, Lady Shikyo, and that early this morning a _loud_ scream and cracking sound was heard and Sir Ronald Pettin was reported running from your quarters."

"Are you sure your sources are credible?" I asked.

Miss Whispin rolled her eyes and leaned back into her chair, dropping her therapist appearance at last. "Our suspicions are confirmed by the door to your rooms that's hanging half off its hinges." The evil smile that I knew so well emerged "So, how did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Make _Ronald Pettin_ scream like a little girl. That shriek woke up half the school, and that's no small feat." Unknown to the general public, Miss Whispin had quite the dark streak, and was amused greatly by my now famous 'Acts of Spontaneous Insanity', as they were called by the students of the Ministry for Magic and the Arts. Every week or so I commit a completely random act that will not, as a group, affect the students of the school, but will traumatize a few of them. These acts actually do get quite the positive response from the students not affected.

"It was easy, really. All I had to do was lure Ronald into my rooms with the promise of a good time, give it to him, and then traumatize him in one way or another. The dunce never saw it coming." I said, answering the question.

Miss Whispin's face looked eager. "But_ how_ did you traumatize him? With a response like his, it had to of been impressive."

"I don't honestly think you want me to go into detail. Let's just say that he won't be going near the reptile houses for a _very_ long time." I think this will be enough to make the Elders kick me out of this hell-hole.

Seemingly reading my thoughts, Whispin said "This last Insanity of yours will probably convince the Elders of your need to leave the school, but without a practical test as well, they can't transfer you." The therapist smirked, "So, would you like to play the 'obscene game'?"

I grinned "Why not? It is ever so entertaining." And thus the game began.

"Blue"

"Sky"

"Ocean"

"Fish"

"Food"

"Cooking"

"Dinner"

"Family"

"Siblings"

"Incest!" She raised an eyebrow at that one. I smirked "Sorry, I couldn't resist."

Miss Whispin sighed, "Slytherin"

"Japanese—the language. Don't ask, I have no idea why."

Ravenclaw

"Wisdom."

"Hufflepuff"

"Candy!"

"Gryffindor."

"Chicken."

Miss Whispin snapped her word book closed. "You're going to Hogwarts!"

——

I whistled as I finished cleaning out my room, and when I reached the doorway I turned to look at it. It isn't my favorite room but I think I'll miss it. It's a small room, although it is more spacious than most of the other students rooms. My bed-a Japanese style one-was placed against the far left corner, and at its base was the door to the bathroom. I used to have a table off to the side, but that was packed away with the other stuff I was taking to Hogwarts.

Hogwarts. What a strange name. It would be wonderful if its inhabitants were just as strange. Maybe then I would have some fun. I know I shouldn't be getting my hopes up, but oh well.

I spelled my boxes to carry themselves to the train, attaching the spell to a link on one of my many bracelets. I only had one more thing left to do, and the thought of it brought a content smile to my face.

As I walked out the doors I shivered at the cold air and snow. It was almost Christmas and all was going my way. I crossed the roofed sidewalk to the Taishita Ho-ru (Great Hall) and entered through the huge cherry wood doors. A hush came over the students as they noticed me striding through the hall and I relished the attention. Some looked terrified, others outright grinned, but none of them knew what I was there for. I concluded that the teachers had neglected to inform their students of what had happened last night, though even without the teachers, the students' gossip-system worked well. My smile stretched into a grin as I approached my late night acquaintance.

"_Hello_ Pettin, how have you been?" Pettin's face paled as those around him moved as far away as they could, not wanting to get caught in whatever was taking place. When he remained silent I continued, "I do believe you owe me something." I leaned closer, and he leaned away. I smirked.

"W-what are you t-talking about, freak?" he stuttered.

"Now, now. You didn't seem to think of me as a freak last night. Speaking of which, that wasn't free; you owe me something. You know that it wasn't I who suggested it; your flirting was hardly _hidden_." Now he blushed. How _manly_ of him. "It's not like I'm making this up; you did promise me something worth my time." he remained silent, though his blush grew deeper. "How like you to not consider the consequences of your actions"

He reached the breaking point and shot out of his seat. "Like I would give you your payment after what you did!" whispers shot through the room, and he realized what he had just confirmed. He had promised payment for me to fuck him? He was that desperate? the whispers asked. Oh yes, yes he was!

I put on a hurt face "You mean that you took my virginity and you're not going to give anything back?" Virginity. Ha.

Rage sparked in his eyes as I made him look like a sexually harassing jerk in front of the whole school. Sure, it made me look like a prostitute, but _I_ didn't have any pride to protect. "Why would I give you anything, you bitch!?" his voice boomed unnaturally through the room, and there was a collective gasp. Ha-ha! I win! "What? How did you—"

I reached over and yanked something from the collection of chains around his neck. I can't believe he hadn't even noticed the sound charm I had put there. "You fool."

I could swear I could see smoke coming out of his ears "I'm still not giving you anything!" he screamed.

"But dear Pettin, you already have." I pulled out a miniature chest and removed the shrinking spell on it. I then opened it revealing some _very_ shiny jewelry. "I have been paid in full, and _you_ have backed yourself into a corner." I turned to the students of the school and bowed dramatically. "Ladies and gentlemen, this is my final Act of Spontaneous Insanity! With this Act I conclude my stay at The School for the Witchcraft and Wizardry of Japan; I fare thee well!" my large audience clapped and cheered as I glided out of the Taishita Ho-ru.

Ronald Pettin's expression was priceless.

——

I claim ownership to: Miss Whispin, the vague description and creation of the Japanese School for the Magical Arts (its name is constantly changing) and all things related to it, and the Continental Express, which will appear in the next chapter. The Harry Potter books _might_ have mentioned other schools and the Express, but seeing as I have only read the first book and that I've only heard bits about the other ones, my school and express were entirely made in my own freaky mind.

Please review, and while even I don't think this chapter was that good, it does get better! I think.


	2. A Journey

Chapter 2: A Journey

Note: Shikyo doesn't take the Hogwarts train, but another, smaller train that goes to Hogwarts only for the holidays, and is a complete fragment of my imagination as far as I know. Just so you know, since I have barely read the Potter series, some events may have not occurred, such as that student who might have important (I can't remember) who died, or if they ever managed to get rid of that ghost in the girls bathroom. Basically, this is an AU.

--

In an alleyway, just off the street to the Continent Express, a girl in her teens stood. A smile on her face, she spoke, seemingly to thin air. Suddenly a gust of wind stormed through the alleyway, making the girl's cloak whip out around her. A boy seemed to melt out of the shadows, dressed in black silks robes.

The girl cynically looked over the clothing, but didn't say anything, just handed him a cloak and turned on her heel to walk out of the alleyway. The boy soon followed, his own cloak billowing behind him.

——

"Lady Shikyo Kadoguchi, get back here this instant! The train is about to leave!" Miss Whispin yelled to the form crouched on the ground a few yards away.

I whipped my head around and yelled back "I need to make sure I get all the beads! If the train leaves without us, blame Rikka!"

A small boy, about half my size, with just past shoulder length brown hair looked up from his search for the beads "Why blame me!?" said indignantly.

"Because you're the one that broke the string!" The boy puffed out his cheeks, but didn't say anything. I scanned the ground. We only needed one more, and then we could leave. "Ah! There it is!" I got up and went over the edge of the platform and picked up the crimson bead. "One hundred and eight; that's the last one!"

I grabbed Rikka by the collar and dragged him over to Miss Whispin, who in turn pulled him from my grasp and carried him onto the train. I took one last look at the station, and then hopped on.

I caught up with Miss Whispin and Rikka, and decided to surprise them.

"Lady Shikyo is rather paranoid about her jewelry, isn't she?" said Miss Whispin.

"Nah, with Imouto it's just her beads. Other girls like diamonds, she likes prayer beads. I gotta say, she's the strangest master I've ever had." Rikka spun on his heel and started walking backwards "Isn't that right, Imouto?"

I glared at the boy "Rikka, why'd you do that? I wanted to scare the shit out of Miss Whispin."

Miss Whispin stopped in front of our compartment and gave me a look "If you scared the shit out of me, you'd be missing an arm. I advise not to make future attempts." She gave me that dark smile "Even if you're of high standing, it won't stop me from making a point."

I smiled back "I would be insulted if you did."

Rikka looked at us like we were crazy "Well, are we going stay out here or make nice-nice and go inside?"

"But we _are_ making nice-nice." I said as I walked into the compartment with Miss Whispin, followed by an eye-rolling Rikka. I sat down and gestured to the seat next to me "Come come, Cat-boy. Join the fun."

There was a small breeze in the room, even though the door and window were both closed. When Rikka came to sit beside me he had the appearance of cat. A Cornish Rex to be exact.

Miss Whispin sat on the other side of Rikka and started to pet him, drawing out a purr from him. "I still can't believe you got a Cornish Rex demon for a familiar. I heard that they're very picky about their humans. Although, he doesn't really look like a Cornish Rex."

"That's cuz I don't cut his fur; it's short enough as it is. Look up 'Cornish Rex' on Google and you'll find pictures of cats with almost no fur. That's the common view of the Cornish Rex" I paused, then said "Then again, it might be cuz he's small even for a Cornish Rex."

Miss Whispin picked Rikka up and cuddled him "Well, no matter his size, I still think he's the cutest little thing!" I don't know Miss Whispin's exact age, but I know she's far older than she looks. She looks even younger when she's around cats. She absolutely obsessed with cats, which is probably what drew her to me, as I also have this unnatural obsession. And of course Rikka likes cats, he _is _a cat after all.

We're quite a group, we three.

——

A few hours later Miss Whispin was asleep with Rikka curled up her lap, purring in his sleep. I just stared out the window, thinking.

With the exception of my beginning years in Britain, I had spent my whole life in Japan. Now I was going to be briefly visiting my roots. I wonder if I'll be able to stand being there for the couple hours it'll take to make the train transition…

My eyes were starting to get heavy, and I soon found myself slipping into sleep's embrace.

_A flicker of light. I strain my eyes trying to locate it. There it is again, the small flame. It grows larger, steadily growing until it envelops my entire world._

_Then the screams start._

_Harsh screams batter my ears; the screams of women, men, children, as they try desperately to escape the fire that mars their skin and burns away their life. Some sprout wings and jump into the sky. A few run towards a lake and slip into the water, trying to escape the heat. Others just run, screaming, panicked. But none can get away. They're trapped. They all burn away into nothing, even their ashes dissolved to smoke. _

_Everyone dies._

I was shaken out of my slumber by Rikka.

What was that? I stood up, rubbing my eyes, which widened when I found that my hands were shaking, and I felt the dull throb of fear in my gut. But it was just a dream, so why should I be afraid?

"Heeeeeeeey, Imouto! Are you coming or what?" Rikka called, back in his human form (obviously. How would be able to shake me awake as a cat?), and pulled me from the compartment. Miss Whispin had already gotten off the train and was observing a man loading our bags into the trunk of a taxi. When she noticed us getting off the train she smiled.

"Certainly took you long enough." She told Rikka.

"It's not my fault! She wouldn't wake up!" he pouted and turned to me "You must've been in a pretty deep sleep; you're usually a really easy to wake up." The questioning tone of his voice clashed with his laid back expression.

I decided not to say anything about the dream. Instead I smiled at Rikka "Well, I think I'll go get some more deep sleep on the next train. I'll meet you there." I waved and then apparated to the next station.

——

I actually did sleep a bit on the train, but only for maybe ten minutes. I sat there for another ten minutes and then, bored out of my mind, I decided to wander around to see if there was anything interesting to do for the remaining time it would take Miss Whispin and Rikka to get to the train. (They couldn't just apparated because Rikka's way too small to be of age)

I didn't honestly expect to find anything interesting, but there was no harm in looking.

I wandered out of the station and started to browse around the shops surrounding it. There were the ordinary shops (potions, brooms, books, even a wand shop) and then there was a little shop off in the corner. It looked like a shady shop, like a black market shop, the type of place that would be stock full with Dark Arts. Just the kind of place I needed!

As I approached the little shop I noticed the detail on the doorframe and didn't even feel my mouth drop. It had ancient language written on it! And if I was right about this signature—

"Hey, are you going in, or are you just going to admire the woodwork?" The man who had spoken must have been very thrown off when I spun to face him, eyes filled with tears, cuz he quickly started to apologize "I-I mean, you can look at the woodwork all you want, just le—"

"Lucifer!" I cried

The man blinked "…What?"

"It's Lucifer!" I repeated, spinning back to the doorframe "The oldest, most feared, most _respected_ Dragon-speaker in the entirety of the magical world!" My head whipped back and forth from the man's pale gray eyes to the runes on the frame "This is about fifteenth century wyvern-speak. Oh, I've always wanted to see a fifteenth century! They say it held the best of his work!" I squealed. I admit it; for the first time in my life I squealed, and over a piece of five hundred year old wood "I _have_ to have this frame! I'll pay anything for it; _I have to have it!_"

I turned back to the man to find him staring at me "You know about Lucifer?" he asked "I had thought he had been completely forgotten by your generation."

"Forgotten?" I was stunned at the thought of people not knowing about Lucifer "Who could forget Lucifer? Born somewhere around the fourth century, he's the only known immortal dragon-speaker. Vaccinated against death, he has made thousands of artworks blessed with the runes of all dragon languages! From paintings to carpentry such as the doorframe before of us, he has done it all!" I could feel myself entering fan girl mode, but I didn't care; the joy of sharing the history of Lucifer had overwhelmed me "Many of his works were lost during wars and natural disasters, but his pieces are still scattered all over the globe! It saddens my heart very much that people are starting to believe his immortality has left him. Ever since his new artworks stopped appearing seventy two years ago, the world has been a darker place." I concluded my speech and sighed. I looked at my sole audience member and examined him.

He was tallish, taller than me anyway, and was dressed in solid black; black pants of some kind of material I'd never seen, and a long-sleeved black silk blouse. His clothes were rather thin for winter. His pale skin clashed nicely with the shade of his clothes. His hair was such a pale blonde it was almost white, and his eyes were a cold grey. I imagined that he wasn't completely satisfied with his life (even though he was obviously rich), since his eyes were rather dead and only vaguely shared the smile that was on his lips. He probably thought I was crazy.

I bowed in half to him "I am sorry for delaying your business in this shop, I shall remove myself now." I turned with one last glance to the doorframe and started to leave. They probably wouldn't be able to detach it from the wall without damaging it anyway.

I was stopped by a gloved hand on my shoulder. "Now, now, you haven't delayed me at all; I was just passing the time, and I think you could entertain me much more than this store could."

"Really?" I slowly turned to face him. I might have misjudged him; he might just be some pervert looking for a little fun.

"Really. I think you're quite interesting." He smiled at me. I saw a little more smile reach his eyes and I grinned. I got the feeling he didn't smile much, and decided to make it my job to make the smile completely reach his eyes.

"So," he asked "will you speak with me?" he seemed rather hopeful. How…sweet.

I gave him a wide smile "Sure I will, but only for so long. I'm meeting some friends soon." If it came down to it, which I doubt it will, I'd be perfectly able to defend myself if he turned out to be a pervert.

He nodded. "Well then, I just need to take care of something here and then we can be on our way." He turned into the shop and made his way around the stacks of items. At the end of the maze he stopped in front of the counter and rang a bell. He glanced back at me and then turned and gestured for me to come to him. I believe I have just had a glimpse of his vanity. Nevertheless, I follow him into the shop.

When I reached him, whatever the bell was supposed to call hadn't come yet, and there was a moment of silence before the man spoke up.

"Ah, how rude of me, I haven't told you my name yet." He turned to face me "My name is Lucius Malfoy."

I bowed my head "I am Shikyo Kadoguchi. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." The man blinked. I guess people aren't that formal here.

"Are you part Asian?" he asked.

"Are you part Troll?" I snapped. He seemed shocked at my response, so I quickly apologized "I'm sorry, I just don't like it when people think that my appearance and name don't match. It shouldn't matter if I'm part Asian or not, but people still ask. Guess I'm just weird about it. To answer your question, no, I am not part Asian, my parents just liked the Japanese language so they gave me a Japanese name."

After my explanation, he didn't seem very upset about my snapping at him, though he seemed a bit disoriented by it "No, you're right. It shouldn't matter if you're part Asian, I apologize for asking such a rude question. Actually, it was a little out of character for me…" I stared at him. He wasn't being 

sarcastic; he actually meant what he said. No one had ever responded like that before; they would just say I was too sensitive. "Shikyo Kadoguchi. That's a pretty name. It means Death's Gateway, correct?"

I smiled. I guess it isn't so strange for someone to know Japanese in a European city "Well, literally it means 'Death Gateway'—no ownership, but you get the gist of it."

"A name worthy of even a Death Eater" he murmured, so quietly I almost didn't catch what he said. I wonder want a Death Eater is... Lucius frowned "Where _is_ that goblin?" he rang the bell again. When there was still no response he swore under his breath, though probably not as quietly as he tried, since I could hear every word of it. I smiled; he has quite the colorful vocabulary.

He looked at me almost apologetically "Would you mind turning around for a moment?" I was confused at his request but obeyed his wishes, turning around to face the entrance to the shop.

My ears picked up the sound of scales on wood, and it sent pleasant shivers across my flesh. My body was remembering that farce of a night with Ronald Pettin. That was going to be a problem if I took any animal courses at Hogwarts.

My eyebrows rose at the sound of near silent hisses from Lucius and, presumably, the snake. Lucius Malfoy knew Parseltongue. That wasn't something that could be learned; this day just kept on getting more and more interesting. I guess he doesn't want me to know he's a snake-speaker, and that that's why he had me turn around. I don't mind; I'll let him think he still has his secret. I heard the snake slide off the desk and turned around.

"Are you quite finished?" I asked.

"Ah, yes. I believe the store owner will be here in a moment." A slight smile. Slightly evil.

I nodded. The owner would be coming_ very_ quickly if the snake did all the things it was told. I wonder why Lucius would want to be willing to make all of those threats. Then again, maybe he always made threats like that. I frowned "Hey, Lucius, didn't you say that you didn't have any business here?"

He had a sly look on his face when he looked at me "Something came up." Was all he would say, despite my probing.

There was a loud scream from above us, and then the sound of feet thumping down stairs. Suddenly a goblin popped up from behind the desk. "Lord Malfoy!" the little thing squeaked "How may I help you?" It was difficult to keep myself from bursting out laughing. The goblin tried to look serious, but it was apparent that he was about to wet his pants.

Lucius took no notice "It took you long enough" I jumped at the sound of his voice; it was so cold and uncaring. So unlike the voice he had used with me. This must be the voice that caused him to get those eyes. "I am here to discuss this shop with you."

The goblin raised a questioning eyebrow "My shop? What do ye want with me shop?"

"I would like to buy the space it occupies." I gasped; he didn't notice "I will provide you with another space, so you won't be losing your business. I'll even give you money to start up in your new place." He wrote something down on a slip of paper lying on the desk and passed it to the goblin "I'm willing to pay you this much."

The goblin's face paled to a light green color when he saw what was written on the paper. "T-the place is all yours, Sir! That be more than enough!"

Lucius smiled an icy smile "I'm glad to hear it. Send the papers to my mansion and we will settle the rest then." The goblin bowed multiple times, thanking Lucius repeatedly, though I couldn't fathom why the goblin would thank him for making him move his entire store. Lucius put his hand to the small of my back and pushed me along with him out of the shop. I snapped out of my daze of what just happened, and closed my mouth which was hanging wide open.

As we started to wander around I asked him "Why did you do that?! You must have had to pay so much money!"

His voice returned to the one he had first spoken to me with, a small smile playing on his lips "You said you wanted the door. And it wasn't any amount of money that I couldn't spare."

"You did it for me? Why?" I was at a complete loss at what would inspire him to do such a thing.

"Like I said before, you entertain me, and that's been harder to do lately. It's not like anything bad will come of it; at the very least you would have somewhere to stay if you needed it. Think of it as a Christmas gift."

I guess I shouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth, and I assure you that the fact this is my one chance to get a fifteenth century Lucifer-work had no effect on my decision, but I won't take this gift without doing something for him "I'll take this gift only if you let me do you a favor!"

"Very well," he said "You can buy me coffee!" he seemed rather pleased with himself, though I couldn't fathom why. He had just given a complete stranger an incredible gift in exchange for…coffee?

"What's _coffee_?" I asked

"It's a quaint little muggle drink. It tastes wonderful with sugar. There's a small café here that serves it."

We reached the café and just started to talk; mostly about the _amazing _Lucifer and his artworks, and then I somehow managed to get the conversation focused on Lucius's son. Even though for some reason Lucius wouldn't tell me his son's name, it was obvious that Lucius adored him. I found out that he was a fifth-year at Hogwarts, and that he was in the same year as a Harry Potter. Lucius seemed to be _very_ amused when I told him I had never heard of Harry Potter.

What disturbed me greatly was that Lucius didn't seem to know his own—and only— son. He couldn't tell me what his son liked or disliked, what hobbies he had or even his mild interests. Lucius 

told me that his son enjoyed being independent, and that Lucius almost never saw him during the breaks he did bother to come home.

In my opinion, no child would want to be _that _separated from a family that loved them, and thus, I forced Lucius into agreeing to at least _ask_ if his son wanted to come home for Christmas.

When we left the café I was pleased with what I had done, and it showed on my face. Lucius was going to go to Hogwarts today before he could chicken out, and I was accompanying him to the train. It was about time that Miss Whispin and Rikka would be getting here, anyway.

——

When we entered the station we were immediately intercepted by my two friends.

"Honestly, Lady Shikyo, the fix you left us in apparating off like that! We had a hell of a time convincing the cab driver you were of age!" Miss Whispin fumed.

"Imouto!" Rikka cried, latching onto me. "I couldn't find you! There're so many people; I couldn't feel your presence at all!" he sobbed into my leg until I picked him up and he started soaking my shoulder. Sometimes I found it hard to believe that he was many centuries older than me.

Lucius looked vaguely confused "Is he your son?" he asked, gesturing at Rikka.

I just stared at him, and Rikka even stopped sobbing for a moment to stare. Then I heard a snort and looked over at Miss Whispin, who was shaking and a moment later, she burst out into hysterical laughter. The people around us gave us looks and then avoided eye contact. Lucius blinked, completely lost now.

"I'm so sorry! Miss Whispin said, tears in her eyes "It's just the idea of Lady Shikyo with children, and then with Rikka as her child…" she went off into another fit of laughter.

I turned to explain to Lucius "Rikka—that's this boy here—is quite a bit older than me, and I'm only sixteen. You're a bit off the mark, Lucius; I don't even have a romantic interest right now."

Lucius was silent for a moment, and then he blushed a fierce shade of red "I-I'm sorry! I thought you were at least…you don't look your—ah, uh…" Lucius trailed off into silence.

I grinned at him "It's fine; people often think I'm older than I actually am."

The train blew its whistle as a warning that it was about to leave, and I turned to Lucius "You don't have a ticket, do you?"

He just smiled, his blush fading "I'll be fine. The train owner owes me a favor, so getting on without a ticket should be easy." He suddenly frowned "Hey, did that lady say you apparated here? Aren't you underage?" he asked, but I was already slipping towards the train, tugging a still giggling Miss 

Whispin with my free hand as I carried Rikka; losing Lucius Malfoy in the thick crowd of wizards and witches.

——

Imoutolittle sister

Disclaimer: I keep forgetting about this disclaimer thing. If I owned Harry Potter I wouldn't be writing a fanfiction about it would I? Oh, and I don't own Google either. I wonder if there are any Google fanfictions…

The student who might have been important, is not important in this story, so he is still dead, and they haven't gotten rid of the ghost in the girls' bathroom.


	3. An Entrance

Note: Shikyo leaves to go to Hogwarts the day after New Years. I can't remember how long the break is in the books, so in my world break starts a week before Christmas and ends three weeks after. Thus, Christmas break is a month long, and since the train ride took only a few hours, Shikyo arrives 15 days into the holiday break.

Chapter 3: An Entrance

A tall man with long pale blonde hair stood alone in a hallway with a teenager of similar appearance. The man was speaking hesitantly to the younger, as if embarrassed.

He finished and waited expectantly. The younger's face lit up and he quickly stepped forward and embraced the older man. Then he stiffened. Realizing what he had done, he started to move away, but was stopped when the older man wrapped his arms around his son, a smile that completely reached his eyes on his face.

——

"This is an outrage!" cried Miss Whispin.

We were inside the Headmaster's office, his name's Fumblelar or something along those lines, and I'm not impressed. Frankly, he's an old fart.

Some of us were sitting, others were not. _Us_ included myself, Miss Whispin (one not sitting), Rikka (also standing), and Humblewart. The 'outrage' was that Krumblemor had suggested that since I would be experiencing a language change, and that since Hogwarts taught at a different pace than my old school, that I should be put in fifth year instead of sixth. I didn't think it was such a horrible thing; especially since I'm entering Hogwarts during the year instead of at the beginning.

"I honestly don't mind." I told Miss Whispin to calm her down.

"But what about your pride?! This is also a large insult to Japan's School of Magic!"

"It would be an even larger wound to my pride—which you know is non-existent—if I failed the year because I didn't know the proper material." I reasoned. For extra measure, I ordered "Miss Whispin, you will now_ sit down_ and listen to what, err, the Headmaster has to say."

Miss Whispin obeyed me, if unwillingly, and the Headmaster continued "Well, there isn't much else to say. You will sorted at the end of break, when the students return. Until then, you will stay in Gryffindor House.

"That is all I have to tell you fo-" the old fart was cut off by Lucius sweeping in through the large oak doors.

Lucius scanned the room and when he saw me he gave me a brilliant smile. He glided over to me, and to my amazement, pulled me into a tight embrace. "Thank you, Shikyo!" he said as he let me out of his arms "You were right! He's coming back home for the holidays! Thank you so much!"

I instantly knew he was talking about his son, and I reflected his smile back to him "I'm happy for you, Lucius! I'm sure you two will have much to talk about!" I knew their problem was simply one of never asking.

Lucius turned to the Headmaster "I am sorry for barging in, Headmaster" I could hear the change in tone as he addressed the Headmaster. Lucius seems to dislike him as much as do.

The idiot headmaster didn't notice "That is all right Lucius, they were just leaving anyway." The Headmaster nodded to us and said farewell.

When the great oak doors closed behind us I turned to Miss Whispin and said "I should have just let you rip his head off."

——

I was at the front gate of Hogwarts with Lucius, saying goodbye. Miss Whispin had gone to set up her classroom and other rooms (Didn't I mention? She's the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher), and Rikka was wandering around the school, looking for a cozy place to sleep (the Headmaster wouldn't let him sleep with the students, despite my protests).

"Thank you again for all of your help" Lucius said, bowing. From the expressions on the few students surrounding us and the couple of gasps, I confirmed that it wasn't normal for Lucius to act so gracious in public. I grinned.

"It's fine, Lucius. It's the least I could do for you, considering that you bought me a whole shop space." He smiled; a collective gasp. Oh I'm good at this.

Lucius glared at the student body and they quickly went about their business "Honestly, show a little positive emotion and the world falls to pieces."

"If you don't give a damn about what people think of you, than it can be quite entertaining to watch their emotions. Although, I can kind of see why they would be surprised; from the way I've seen you act when speaking to people other than me you appear to be a cold-blooded snake."

He blushed slightly; I wonder why "I guess I do act differently around others, but people can be so irritating sometimes. I just get along really well with you. I guess I'd started to view everyone else as incompetent fools."

"Well, you're not that far off. Most of the world's population are fools; that is why we have wars."

Lucius smirked and leaned over, taking my hand and bringing it to his lips "Thank you for your time, Lady Death, and I hope you have an enjoyable Christmas."

I smirked back "How English of you. Very well, I hope your Christmas is also enjoyable." I lifted his chin so he was looking me in the eye "And, while I am pleased that you will be spending time with your son, I do hope you won't forget about your _gorgeous_ wife."

"I have told you nothing of my wife. For all you know she could be a nasty old scrooge."

"Yes, but I have a hunch, and my hunches have yet to be wrong."

He let out a small laugh, and then looked surprised at himself "Your hunches are still correct; my wife is very gorgeous, and she won't be losing any attention; she'll probably get even more from my son."

"Ah, yes. The infamous Lucius's Son; will I ever meet this mysterious character?"

"Eventually, I'm sure" said Lucius "You strike me as Slytherin material; you'll probably end up in the same House as him"

"I can hardly wait" I smiled "Goodbye, Lucius"

"Farewell, Shikyo" Lucius walked out of the gates and apparated away.

I turned to face Hogwarts. It was quite the scary place if you really looked at it, but it had an ambiance to it that suited me perfectly. This was going to be an interesting year.

——

Because I said I was going to have a male POV in this story and haven't yet, (I really intended to) I'm putting a short bit of story from the male's POV next.

——

I ran frantically around my room, gathering things and putting them into a large bag I had unearthed from under my bed. I could still barely believe it; my father had asked if I wanted to go home with him for Christmas! Since I started at Hogwarts, I had spent only one Christmas with my family, and that was only because of a political event I had to attend.

And my father had shown emotion besides disdain; he had blushed—_blushed!—_and hugged me! Okay, I hugged him first, but he still hugged back! That has to mean something. I have spent years trying to get his attention, and he has finally asked me to do something that would not help him publically; he asked me to do something purely because he _wanted _me to. Something for _him_. He even said 'would you do it for me?'! I wonder what caused him to ask me; no, I don't need to know. I'm just happy that he asked.

I closed the bag and ran towards the door, only to stop in front of my full-length mirror. I stared at my pale blonde hair and pale grey eyes, both even paler than my father's. My hair had just gotten past my shoulders this year. People have told me that it's amazing how similar my father and I look. I can't help but wonder how similar we are mentally. Maybe I'll find out during the coming break.

I walked out of my room and locked the door with both magic and a key. The last time I left my room unsecure Peeves managed to wreck it. I still haven't found all of my books. I put my wand away and tried to turn around, but instead I tripped over something and fell to the ground.

I swore loudly as I untangled myself from my robes and turned to see what had tripped me. My eyes widened when I saw a little boy rocking back and forth, his head in his hands. My jaw dropped when the boy cursed the longest string of foul curses I had heard in my life. When the boy finished he glared up at me with gold eyes through brown bangs. Or were they dark gold bangs? I couldn't tell; every time the boy moved even slightly they seemed to change to a different shade of brown.

"You kicked me!" He shouted

I blinked "What?"

"You kicked me in the head, you blundering idiot!" the boy rose to his feet "What are you going to do as an apology?!" he asked.

I scowled "Apologize? What for? You're the one who got under my feet!" I didn't feel sorry even a little for this little brat; he probably deserved the kick in the head anyway.

The boy smirked "Fine then, pretty boy. If you won't apologize, I'll just have to take this!" The boy jumped toward me and before I could react, he had slipped his hand into my pocket and pulled out my wand. He laughed in my face "This thing is important to you wizard people, right? You're as good as a muggle without it? I don't see why humans put such stock into something so easily misplaced."

I quickly grabbed the boy's hand that was holding my wand "Give that back!"

The boy stiffened and bent down over my forearm. And then he bit me. He _bit_ me! I had to bite my lip to keep from screaming. It hurt like hell, but I would not scream. Malfoys don't scream. But I did let go.

The boy leaped away, out of my reach. He smirked again and examined my wand "It's certainly not as pretty as Imouto's, but I think I'll keep it anyway." He put my wand into a pocket somewhere in his cloak "You _might_ get it back, but only if you can find M'lady Death." Out of nowhere a harsh gust of wind blew into my face, forcing my eyes closed. When I could open them, the boy was gone.

I just sat there, gripping my bleeding arm, staring down the hallway.

——

Note: Again, I don't know how they do it in the books, but in my version of Hogwarts the way the students' rooms are arranged varies between the four Houses.

Slytherin: Two students share one medium room

Gryffindor: Four people share one large room

Ravenclaw: Three people share one large room

Hufflepuff: Five people share one large room.

The number of students in each room is based on how I see the four houses. Slytherins are very personal so there are fewer students per room, Hufflepuffs like being around people so there are many students per room, etc. There are an odd number of Slytherins, so Draco has one room all to himself.

I know that the way I have Lucius act is way off everything he has ever been described in, but it's part of what Shikyo does in the story; she brings out emotions and parts of people they thought they didn't have, be they positive or negative things.


	4. A Holiday

Okay, I feel like I need to explain this. Draco is distant to his family because of he and his father's lack of communication skills and he has spent few holidays with his family besides summer, during which he is mostly at friends homes or his father is away on Death Eater work. Draco has a lovely relationship with his mother. Also, I have decided that because of my little knowledge of the Harry Potter series, some of the past events from the books might not have happened. I hope this helps with anything that should be different; if there is, tell me and I might change the story a little. To the few of you who have read this, enjoy.

——

Chapter 4: A Holiday

Somewhere, very far from here

And in a time, very far from now

There was a man

A man dressed in long silk robes

With long silky black hair

There was also a woman

A woman dressed in a thin black dress

With long silky silver hair

A snake

A cat

An embrace

A death

——

I am so completely and utterly _bored_.

I was sitting with Miss Whispin, which if her expression was anything to go by was just as bored as I, on my left and an empty chair on my right (Rikka was off somewhere being smug, which worried me). I was told that the empty chair should have held the Potions teacher, but he was out for the break. Lucky him. We had been here for only a day and I was already considering restarting my Acts of Spontaneous Insanity.

I hadn't been introduced to the Gryffindors yet, so I was sitting up at the high table with the teachers and headmaster. Thankfully, the meal was almost over and I'd be able to explore my new home. Oh, look at that. Something interesting might be happening.

The Headmaster was calling over a student. He looked rather young, but I'd be willing to bet that he's older than he looks. The student peered at me through his glasses, a slightly curious expression on his face, but when I smiled at him his face fell just noticeably.

The Headmaster finished whatever he was saying and the boy walked over to me. "Are you ready to see Gryffindor House?" He asked quietly.

"Oh, thank tentei." I quickly rose from my seat and said goodbye to Miss Whispin, who was stuck here until the meal was officially over. Then turned back to the boy "Shall we go?" the boy nodded and headed towards the door.

When we got out of the Great Hall and started the journey through the maze of hallways to Gryffindor Tower, I asked the boy "What's your name?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I thought you already knew who I was" he stopped and faced me, and then moved over his bangs to reveal a scar in the shape of a lightning bolt. I rolled up my sleeve and held out my forearm or reveal a long scar that went on past what my rolled up sleeve showed and onto my upper arm. The boy blinked "What does that mean?" he asked

I shrugged "I dunno; I thought we were showing off scars"

His eyes widened "You mean you really don't know who I am?" Oh. I guess he's some kid celebrity.

"I've lived in Japan until now. I don't know much about the celebrities here."

His mouth opened and closed multiple times before he finally said "I'm the Boy Who Lived; I survived the attack on my family by You-Know-Who!"

You-Know-Who. Very descriptive. "No, I-don't-know-who. Why don't you-tell-me-who."

The boy looked practically fascinated by my responses "You know, Voldemort." He whispered.

"Voldemort…" he winced at the loudness of my voice "Voldemort, Voldemort, Volde, Vollie, Rollie, Rodie, Riddle—Tom!" I exclaimed. The boy jumped "Tom Riddle! Oh tentei, I haven't seen him in forever!" I clapped a hand over my mouth. I shouldn't have said that. I frowned "He attacked you?"

The boy just stared at me "Uh, yeah. He killed my parents and tried to kill me, but he couldn't." he paused "He also destroyed my house."

"Huh. By the way, what's your name?"

He was still staring at me "Um, Harry. Harry Potter."

"Harry…Oh, right, I remember you. How old are you?"

"Sixteen."

"What old were you when Tom attacked you?"

"A year old."

"Let's see that means it was in…ah yes, 1991, the year he cracked. A very sad time." I put a hand on each of Harry's shoulders "I am very sorry for your loss. Lily was a wonderful woman, and James, well, he had it coming." I started down the hallway "Now, where's this Gryffindor Tower I've been told about?"

"Hey, wait a minute!" He ran in front of me "You knew my parents? You've met Voldemort?"

I knew changing the subject wouldn't work. Time for denial! "No, you silly boy. I'm only seventeen; how could I know them?"

"But you said…" he faltered.

"How about this: if you can come up with a way for me to have possibly met your parents or Voldemort and remember them, then I'll tell you all I know about them. Deal?"

He was silent for a moment, and then grunted "Fine."

——

I sighed contentedly and flopped down onto my bed. Only about a week until break was over, and then I could get out of Gryffindor. It wasn't enough sharing a room with four other people; I just _had_ to end up in a House hundreds of feet in the air. It's not that I minded heights, but this tower is crumbling to bits! I don't care if it's supported by magic, I still feel like the ground could fall out beneath me at any moment.

And the Gryffindors…well, they're sweet, and they live up to their reputation, but they live up to it _too_ well. They are very proud, as well as kind and supportive, but you never get any privacy! If you look even slightly out of sorts they get all over you, asking if you're all right, do you feel unwell, did something happen? It's so fucking annoying! I can't wait until the end of break, when I get out of this birds nest. Once I do I'll also be able to see Rikka more often; ever since that incident with the bubblegum Rikka has been banned from Gryffindor Tower.

There is a highlight, though. I managed to convince the Headmaster to let me stay in the boys' dorm because of my 'condition'. In my opinion, teenage boys are much more fun to watch in their teen years than girls are. They're also easier to manipulate; it was a simple task to get them to forget about asking for the reason for me being in the boys' dorm. It would have been much more difficult to convince females of their age.

Harry Potter is interesting as well. The more I'm around him the more I see things, little things, that reveal his dark heritage. The responses, the reflexes, the glimmer in his eyes at the suggestion of Dark Magic…I think I could grow to like him, once he lets his true self out. It's a wonder he didn't end up in Slytherin. Although, I still don't think he's ready learn about his family yet; just another thing to tease him with while I wait for my freedom.

The door to the room creaked open and a redhead walked in. I couldn't remember his name, but he seemed to know me. He smiled at me, walked over to my bed, and sat down.

"How're you?" here comes the privacy breach "Do you still feel sick?"

Oh, right. I had told them I felt sick so I could get away from their cozy companionship. I wanted them to think I would make a good Gryffindor (to see the look on their faces when I didn't get in), but there was only so much I could take "Ieie, I feel fine now." I smiled at him "Thank you for asking." Now get the hell away from me.

He smiled back, and then was silent for a bit. "So why aren't you with your family?" He asked suddenly.

I raised an eyebrow "My family is hundreds of miles away." Though it would still only be a day's travel.

He obviously didn't think of that, 'cause then he said "Oh, right, you came here from Japan. You speak English so well it's easy to forget. You even have a bit of a British accent." It was true, I realized. I even managed to say Japanese words with a British accent; I don't know how, but the accent stayed with me all the way through my Japan years. Wow, these idiotic conversations sure are revealing.

I didn't really have a desire to continue this conversation, and I actually was starting to get lightheaded, so I didn't say anything, but he didn't need any help in keeping us going "I'm here 'cause I decided I needed to start getting used to not being around my family for after I get out of school." he said.

I snorted "At age sixteen? You're thinking _way_ too far ahead. And just 'cause you're out of school doesn't mean you have to move away; it's not like there's a law that says you have to."

"Yeah," he said "You're right." He smiled at me "Thanks for talking to me" He then got up and left. What the hell just happened? I helped him? How? I didn't _want_ to help him.

And I still don't know his name…

——

Turns out I really am sick, and I have been ever since that talk with the damned redhead (I found out his name is Ron). They said that it's some kind of wizard flu, but I know better. I'm going to Change soon; my eyes are already almost completely golden, and my chest has deflated somewhat. It's starting to freak out the boys; some of them think I'm going to die. I've even gotten a few silly little get well cards. The only one I think is sweet is the one from that girl Hermione; she's very intelligent and can actually give me a decent conversation. She's not bad, despite being a Gryffindor.

I'm stuck in bed right now so I'll be able to cover up and look healthy tomorrow when I get sorted. I just know the look on the Gryffindors' faces when I get into another house will be priceless; many of them have already told me that they're sure I'll get into their House. The only thing that slightly bothers me is Hermione's reaction, but it's not like I can do anything about it.

The tug of sleep is pulling at me. I think I'll willingly go, just so tomorrow will come sooner.

——

I'm not too fond of this chapter; I feel like nothing really happened. I know that I left out a bunch of stuff, such as what Shikyo's 'condition' is and the truth about Harry's parents, but I want to put those in later. I can promise that the 'condition' will be explained in the next chapter.

Translations:

ieie no, not at all

tentei God, Creator

P.S.: I know that Harry should be fifteen, but I'm throwing on another year because Draco is a year older than he should be, and thus everyone is gaining a year.


	5. An Explosion

I have nothing to say except REVIEW! Enjoy.

Chapter 5: An Explosion

With life comes love

With love comes desire

With desire comes lust

With lust comes gluttony

With gluttony comes greed

With greed comes sloth

With sloth comes envy

With envy comes wrath

With wrath comes pride

With life comes damnation

——

I would have whistled as I walked down the hallway filled with returned students, but my head hurt too much. To the world it looked like I was as healthy as can be, but in reality my bones were sore and I had a pounding headache. All I wanted was to go through with the sorting and get my new room before I exploded.

I eventually made it to the Great Hall and made my way to the Gryffindor table. I got curious looks from the returning Gryffindors, but I couldn't bring myself to care. They'd know who I was soon enough; if not when their friends who stayed over for Christmas told them, then when the Headmaster announced me. I found Ron and sat by him, which cued him to start rambling about Quidditch. Anything was better than someone asking me something I would have to answer. Luckily after a couple of minutes, the Headmaster signaled for everyone to shut up, and there was a blessed moment of silence before he began.

"Welcome back, students of Hogwarts. The event of young wizards and witches re-entering Lady Hogwarts' halls is always a wonderful thing, but today we have a new student walking our halls. Transfer student Miss Shikyo Kadoguchi," The Headmaster turned in my direction and gestured to me. I briefly wondered how he was able to always find who he wanted in a crowd before I rose and walked over to the stool where McGonagall was standing with what I assumed was the Sorting Hat in her hands.

I sat on the stool as instructed by McGonagall and she placed the hat on my head.

"My, my; you have quite the headache" The Hat spoke above me

"My life is a headache" I responded

"I can see that. You're certainly no Hufflepuff."

"Thank tentei"

"Now, let's see what you are destined for…"

There was a moment of silence before he shouted "Slytherin!" loud enough to double my headache. It was worth it though, when chaos ensued from the Gryffindor tables. Some just stared dumbstruck and others exchanged worried whispers, but the majority (which included Ron) started shouting, saying that the hat had lost his marbles, that he was insane, that—

"SILENCE!" the hat shouted. I quickly removed Hat from my head so that I would stop vibrating. "I have seen into her mind, and she is undoubtedly made for Slytherin." He continued "Gryffindor, besides Hufflepuff, is the last place she would end up!" I nodded my head in agreement.

Ron didn't seem to notice (I'm beginning to think he's very unobservant) he came forward and spoke "Shikyo! You can't possibly belong in Slytherin; all break you have showed Gryffindor traits!" there were murmurs of agreement from both the Gryffindor and Slytherin tables (that must be a first). "The Hat _must_ to be wrong; you have to be judged again!"

"I don't _have _to do anything, Weasel-boy" I gave McGonagall the Sorting Hat and walked over to Ron "There is something you should know" I said quietly, for his ears only. I leaned forward, "Good actors never reveal their personal life or their true personalities to the public." I smirked "And I, my dear, dear weasel, am a _very_ good actress" His expression turned to one of shock and I skipped over to the Slytherins. I sat at the end of the table, and couldn't help looking back at Hermione to see her expression. I was surprised to see that it was one of quiet calculation; there wasn't a hint of anger anywhere. Maybe she would look beyond my House and stay by my side. I wouldn't blame her if she didn't…

I turned back to the cynical faces of the Slytherins and grinned. Either way, life was going to be so much more interesting from here on out.

——

Over the course of the meal I got a glimpse of the way Slytherins acted and, to be frank, I'm a bit worried.

The two Slytherins closest to me were a pair of boys: Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe. I have to say, they are the dimmest people I have ever seen in my _life_, and that's saying something! They're also the messiest people I have ever seen; they eat like fucking pigs! Eww, bad image…

Anyways, they are apparently something along the lines of servants (and they're proud of this) to someone called Draco. If his servants are anything to go by, then he is going to be a complete and utter idiot. I know that your servants should never be smarter than you are, but this is pushing it a little too far. And, this is the best part, it is almost certain that I will be sharing a room with this king of the idiots. Oh tentei, I pray that he is cleaner than these two…

Ah, there it is! The meal is over and I can get out of here! I ditched the morons, ran out of the Great Hall, and made my way to Slytherin House. Over break I had done some investigating and found out where the House entrance was and the password. It was a surprisingly easy thing to do.

I sprinted through the dungeons and when I finally reached the door my headache had reached migraine intensity and I could hardly breathe. I faced the wall and said "Pure-blood." When nothing happened I screamed and kicked the door as hard as I could. "You fucking wall, you open right now or I'll break you into tiny, bloody pieces and throw you into bloody hell!"

Right when I was about to bang my hands on the wall the door slid open and I fell through. I just laid there for a minute before I turned to the door "Very funny. You're a fucking comedian." The door slammed closed and I had to move my feet quickly before they were cut off. I slowly rose and summoned a little Green Light to look for Draco's room. I leaned against the cool wall—the wall, not the door—as I waited for the little green light to come back. It wasn't long before it did, and then it led me up a flight of stairs and down a corridor.

When the light stopped I was in front of a rather plain looking door with the words 'Draco M.' on it. It had many magic locks on it and those were easy to break through, but when I tried the doorknob I found it locked. I glared at the door. Who the hell puts magical _and_ physical locks on a dorm room?

I didn't even bother using a spell to unlock it, I just rammed into the door and it swung open. "Good door" I said absently "Thank you for your help, Green Light. It is much appreciated." The light bobbed up and down once and then flickered off.

Without the glow of Green Light I found myself in complete darkness. I glared up at the ceiling "I know you're there, so turn on will you?"

One by one glowing white orbs flickered on, filling the room with a comforting light. "That's more like it" I murmured, before I located the bed flopped onto it. I laid there for a while, but my moment was broken by a slamming door and a "Who the hell are you!?"

"Bugger off…" I groaned, hands over my face.

"_What_ did you say?!" I was roughly pulled up onto my feet by my collar "Do you know who I am?" he shouted.

"Ain't gotta clue, don't give a damn" was my response. My eyes were closed but I could still tell that whoever I was talking to was taller than me.

"_I am Draco Malfoy you fool!"_ the voice growled

My eyes shot open to stare into pale grey eyes "Malfoy? You're Lucy's kid?"

The boy's sharp features turned to form a frown "My mother's name isn't Lucy"

"I'm not talking about your mother, you nitwit; I'm talking about your father: Lucius Malfoy" I said "How was your Christmas?" Ow; the pounding in my bones had started. It was going to happen soon.

"It was won—don't change the subject!" he shouted.

"I'm afraid it's going to change anyway." I told him. My left arm ached even more than the rest of my body "You might want to move away now" I sent off silencing and locking charms to the door. We couldn't have him running to a doctor, could we?

"Give me one good reason" he snarled, pulling me closer.

I gripped his wrists and smirked "Because you wouldn't want to get your pretty face dirty"

My body convulsed, and then there was that one moment of painless bliss that came before the ripping agony. A scream was forced from me as I felt skin stretching, bones breaking and reforming, and muscles realigning before I fell into unconsciousness.

——

Oh great Merlin. Oh Merlin, oh Merlin, oh Merlin, oh Merlin she's _dead!_ She spurted some nonsense about my face and then exploded in a bloody mess; my ears are still ringing from her scream! Her body's cold, and I _can't get out the bloody door!_ I've pounded on it, shouted for help, did everything I could, but still no one comes! I have now sunk to the floor and am leaning against the wall staring at her body, which fell face-forward when I moved away. I'm glad I can't see her face.

Who the hell is she anyway? How did she get in here? I made sure to lock the door with the most powerful magic I could manage; it shouldn't have been possible for her to get in here, not at her age. And why did she explode?! There's blood on everything; the walls, the floor, there's a puddle around her body, and I'm coated with it.

"Imouto!" A voice that seemed to come from everywhere at once echoed through room before a miniature whirlwind appeared right in front of me. It was only there for a split-second before a man with long brown hair stepped out of it and it vanished.

The man looked over the room and whistled "Quite the bloody mess you've got here. She usually doesn't spray so far." The man turned to look at me through golden eyes. "Hello again. Do you remember me? No, I suppose you wouldn't; I looked different back then."

"Who the hell are you? Do you know what happened to make her explode?" I asked, ignoring his monologue.

The man snorted "She did not '_explode'_ as you so ungracefully put it; if she exploded there would be pieces of flesh scattered about. Her body simply dispelled unneeded blood."

I stared at the man. Was he crazy? "Unneeded blood? How can all _that_ be unneeded blood!?" The man ignored me, crouched down, and checked her pulse. He frowned.

"Why is she this cold?" he muttered. I could tell the question wasn't aimed at me, but I answered anyway.

"She's cold because she's dead. That's what happens when a body lies around for a while."

The man once again snorted "She's not dead; she still has a pulse, albeit a faint one." He lifted her up bride style and turned to face me "Her body temperature always drops when she Changes, but it's never gone this low before. How long has she been here?"

I shrugged "I don't know. An hour or two I guess…"

The man scowled "And you didn't think that she just might still be alive? You didn't even think to check for a pulse?" his voice was frighteningly calm and cold.

I rose to my feet and defense "No one lives when they lose that much blood! She can't possibly still be alive!"

"You live in a world of magic" he said, glaring "A place where anything is possible, where things that the rest of the world can't even imagine exist, and you didn't think that there might be even the slightest chance of her still being alive. You are a failure as a wizard."

I was shocked into silence. No one had ever spoken to me like that before. "B-but she's not breathing—"

"Sometimes one must drown before one can breathe" he said before walking over to the open door to my bathroom. I followed him.

The man snickered "Tentei, she is going to make so many changes here." He laid the girl down and started to undress her. I quickly turned away, feeling color rush to my cheeks "I can't believe you don't have a bath; they're so much more relaxing than showers………there we are. Now I have to go find the old lady." He walked out of the bathroom, patting me on the shoulder as he walked out "You might want to get undressed as well, pretty boy; it'll make sharing body heat a lot easier if you're not wearing wet clothes. Green Light, come out please."

I followed him out "What do you mean by body he—" I was silenced when a glowing green light flickered into existence before me.

"Ah, there you are" said the man "I would like you to help me look for the old lady; she should be around here somewhere." The green light bobbed up and down before gliding out of my room through the still-closed door.

"It can understand what you say?"

He turned to me "Of course it can; why wouldn't it? And why are you still dressed?"

"Why shouldn't I be dressed? And why did you leave her lying naked on the bathroom floor?"

"Because it's a lot easier to take a shower when you don't have clothes on, and I figure you're strong enough to move her to the shower with you." He said.

"Move her to the…I'm missing something. Why am I taking a shower with her?"

He frowned "I thought that was obvious; to get the blood off. Unless you don't mind being flush against a blood-covered sticky body. And don't think you're getting out of this; if you don't do as I say she'll freeze to death and I'll leave you locked in here for eternity as revenge."

"Why can't I just leave her in the shower by herself to get warm? We _do_ have hot water here."

"Let me guess; the water here is magically heated" when I nodded he continued "When she's in this state magic doesn't work on her, so you can't use cleaning or warming charms on her, and things that have been magically produced don't affect her either. Since wizards are too lazy to do most things manually, practically the only way to get her temperature up in the wizard world is with a warm bed and a body." He smirked "That body is you"

My face went red "W-what? Why can't you do it? A-and she's a _girl_ and—"

"I can't do it because I have to find the old lady and, I can't believe you haven't noticed this, she's a he now." Before I could ask what he meant by that, he had vanished in a gust of wind.

This could not be happening.

——

Cliffy! Muahahahaha!! ...yeah... I don't think you'll have to wait much longer for the next chapter. I'm sure that reviews would help me go faster; even better, reviews with suggestions would definitely help. So please, please, _please_, push my button! Anonymous reviews now accepted. And if you want to flame me...whatever.


	6. And Then, There was a Door

I AM SO SORRY!! This chapter took forever to get up, but I'll try to make it up to you eventually! Please don't hurt me….

Just in case anyone was confused by the thing at the beginning of the last chapter, it doesn't really have any relationship to the story; I just felt like putting it there. But who knows, maybe I'll throw something into the story that would go along with it. The things before the chapters before the last chapter were relevant and were about characters yet to come. (did that make any sense at all?)

——

Chapter 6: And Then, There was a Door

After many, many, _many_ moments of internal discussion between my humanity, which said to help the poor dying person on my bathroom floor, and my mind, which said that it's her fault for getting here and her fault for locking the door and her fault for making the last few hours of my life hell, my humanity won out. I turned back to the bathroom and looked at the body. I was hardly surprised when I saw that she_ was _a he now, despite that I was certain that it was a girl that I had shouted at earlier.

I sighed before I picked her—_him_ up and moved him to the shower. I would just leave him there for the blood to rinse off and spell myself clean; I would not share a shower with a complete stranger that spontaneously changed genders.

This plan was ruined when in the two seconds it took to reach the shower, the stranger had managed to get a death grip on my arm and when I tried to pull away he just held tight (I also remembered I didn't have my wand). I was stuck. After another moment of internal discussion I resigned myself to the situation, stripped, and turned on the shower.

Warm water streamed down onto us as we sat on the floor, which was soon dyed red from the blood. I sat there, unsure of what to do next when I noticed that the man beside me had started to shiver and breathe hard; that's a bit of a delayed reaction. I looked at his pained expression and knew that I couldn't just let him sit there in pain so, against my better judgment, I pulled him closer until he was leaning on me, my arm around his shoulders. I knew it wouldn't help much but it was all I was willing to do. His face grew less pained and his breathing more even and he murmured "Rikka…" Rikka. I bet that's that man with the golden eyes. I wouldn't be surprised if the two were lovers; it's the only explanation really, besides them being related and they don't look very similar so that's unlikely.

I thought back over what had happened to me today. In the beginning, it was the end of the best days of my life. My father and I were rushing to Hogwarts; we had been having a heated discussion about the works of the artist Lucifer and hadn't been paying attention to the time so we were leaving late. I had made it to Hogwarts right when the returning meal ended. I said a warm farewell to my father and rushed to Slytherin House; I was the first one there, it seemed, so I went to my room to find a strange—and beautiful—girl on my bed. I guess my response to her wasn't what most would call normal, but my responses rarely are. During our…_conversation_ the girl had referred to my father as 'Lucy'; my father would have a fit if he found out.

Then the rest is kind of a blur; the girl exploded—or at least it looked like she did, I sat there for who knows how long staring at her body, the man—Rikka—appeared and was no help at all, and then he flew away in puff of wind and I was left to end up in my shower completely naked with a complete stranger. _Why_ am I not panicking right now?

I figure that we are both as clean as we'll get, so I turn of the water and carry the man out of my shower. I dry us both off before bringing him to the bed, removing the blood covered blankets and pulling new ones out from under the bed, and slip him under the blankets; the whole time he still has his hand firmly around my wrist, and I still can't get it off. I sit on the side of the bed and watch his chest rise and fall.

"You'd make a good mother" I jumped and spun my head around to face the voice. I found an Asian woman looking at me with a small smile on her face, her almond brown hair framing her pale features. My cheeks burned red when I remembered I was still naked and I darted under the blankets, much to the pleasure of the man in my bed, who wrapped his arms around my waist. My blush deepened. The woman's smile turned to a smirk "Don't worry, it's not like it's something I've never seen before, and I won't tell anyone about what's happened in these rooms; I owe you at least that much."

"We don't owe him anything" said an irritatingly familiar voice. My eyes turned to the new character and they recognized the cocky smirk on the little boy's face.

"You!" I shouted, pointing at the golden-eyed boy "Give me back my wand!"

The boy raised his eyebrows "I have no idea what you're talking abou—" he was cut off by the Asian woman whacking him upside the head.

"Give him his wand, Rikka, or else next time it won't be just a bruise. A wand is a wizard's most prized possession; without it they're as helpless as a baby."

The boy huffed and removed my wand from his cloak and threw it at me "Here's your stupid wand"

I caught it and smiled at the Asian lady "I take it you're Lady Death"

The lady raised an eyebrow "I believe you are referring to her" she gestured at the stranger next to me. "I thought you would know the name of the one you share a bed with" I blushed again. The little boy snickered.

"What's the blush for, pretty boy? There's nothin' to be embarrassed about; in the demon world it'd bring honor to be found in a physical relationship with another of her—or should I say _his_—station." His face softened "Though she would never accept honor because of her blood"

"Speaking of Lady Shikyo's blood, we should be cleaning; that is why you have brought me here, is it not?" the lady moved from here spot against the wall—which I noticed didn't have a spot of blood on it—and approached the table in the center of the room. From her ebony cloak she pulled out three large, clear potion jars and placed them on the table; the wand she then pulled from her cloak matched it in color and was longer than her forearm. She raised said wand and muttered "Agito Contineo"

The room was quiet for a moment, unnaturally so. Then all of the blood seemed to boil before sliding towards the table, slipping up the legs and into the jars. She quickly corked the jars and slipped them back into her cloak. "Wake Lady Shikyo up." She told the boy

"Yes, Ma'am" he said and hopped onto the bed; crawling around the man's legs he sat on his hip, a leg to his back and stomach. The boy leaned over and spoke very quietly into his ear "Awaken, Death; awaken, Savior. Wake up, Darkness; wake up, Savior. To end the reign of the Light supported by lies, to finish the unfounded hope and to give birth to the truth; this is your purpose, awaken and fulfill it. Savior…" the boy leaned back and when there was a groan from beneath him, he hopped off the bed.

"Rikka…" the man stirred and gripped onto me harder, moving his legs to brush mine. I gasped as was forced onto my back and the man rolled on top of me, our bodies flush against each other, his eyes still closed. "Why is the awakening so damned theatrical?"

"What can I say; we demons have a flare for the melodramatic." The face above me turned in a frown and looked to the boy, his eyes opening a fraction so he could see; though, through lashes as long as his it looked like they were still closed. He turned his face to look at me and his eyes widened, revealing striking golden eyes, and I felt my heart race and my face blush. What? Aaaah, what is my body doing!? Why am I responding to him!? He's a guy! "……Whoops"

I snapped out of my internal turmoil "Yeah, _whoops!_ Get off of me, you freak!" I shoved against him, but he grabbed my wrists and pulled me up so he was straddling my waist.

"Now, now, calm down." He said. Despite myself I thought how scenic his voice sounded; it was slightly higher than a normal male's voice and was smooth and flowed like music. "Can I let you go now?" he asked. I nodded and the instant he released me I rammed my fist into the side of his face, his head snapping to the side. The little boy cried out. I ignored him and quickly slipped out from under the man and, now that I had my wand, was able to spell a robe to me and I slipped it on, effectively covering my body.

"…I guess I might have deserved that." Said the man, rubbing his cheek.

That wasn't the response I expected "Damn right you deserved it! My day has been hell because of you, I hope you know that!"

There was a brief breeze before I was spun around and pulled up by my robe. I was faced with golden eyes framed by dark brown hair "You will apologize to Otouto this instant! He does not deserve what you said to him; he's been through enough without you people ostracizing him! He—"

"Rikka" said the man "That's enough; I can take care of myself."

"But…"

"You shouldn't strain yourself by being in that form for too long. You may change back now" The man holding me reluctantly dropped me and backed away. I watched as his body changed and shrunk, until it took the form of the little boy glaring at me. I backed away until I hit the wall, the hand of fear slowly wrapping around my mind.

"Who are you people? _What_ are you people?" my voice shook.

"We are who we are…" said the little boy

The lady rolled her eyes "Stop acting so sagely. He asked two simple questions; the least we can do is answer them." She turned to me "I am Whispin, a human witch. He," she gestured to the little boy "is Rikka, a first class cat demon and Lady Shikyo's familiar. Lady Shikyo is the one on the bed; she is a witch as well as descendent of the Animalia."

"T-the Animalia are just a l-legend" I stuttered.

"Animalia" said Shikyo "The rulers of each species of creature in the world, ruled by the five basic creatures and their respective element. The Snake, ruler of serpents and other reptiles, The Feline, ruler of the cats, Fenrir, ruler of dogs and demons, Anzu, ruler of the birds and other airborne creatures, and The Niveus, ruler of all things magical. Their elements, respectively, are water, fire, earth, air, and magic." He smiled at me "I am a direct descendent of all five"

I was silent. Were they crazy? No, they were far to collected to be crazy, nothing like Aunt Bellatrix…then they really are… "Monsters…all of you. You're all freaks."

"You have no right to say that." Said Shikyo as he rose from my bed "Your blood betrays you; you aren't any more human than we are" I froze. He couldn't know; there's no way, it's impossible… "You may be part Veela, but that won't save you" he vanished, and then I felt a hand enclose around my neck and he reappeared in front of me. He couldn't possibly have gotten across the room that fast. "I could break your neck right now, rich boy, and you wouldn't be able to do anything to stop me." He removed his hand from my neck and moved it to cup my cheek "But that would make Lucy sad, and I still owe him. I hope he enjoys the time he has with you because with a mouth like yours, you won't be around for much longer." He walked away from me, waved his hand and his clothes appeared on him, clean and pressed. "You know what to do, Rikka" He walked out the door, which swung open for him, followed by a smirking Miss Whispin. The door slammed and the temperature in the room dropped.

I looked at Rikka to find him back in adult form and running at me grinning. I flinched and squeezed my eyes closed when he slammed his hands against the wall, one on each side of my head. "You will not speak of this to anyone; if you do we will have to Obliviate you and risk the side effects" he breathed into my ear, sending shivers across my skin. "If you ever see us again, you will pretend that you have never met us before. My regards to your father" he backed away and walked out.

I slid down the wall, trembling uncontrollably.

——

"Oooooh, that was so much fun!" I said, walking down the corridor to the Headmaster's office with Miss Whispin and Rikka (back in kiddy form).

"You have the strangest ideas of fun, Lady Shikyo" said Miss Whispin shaking her head.

"Yeah, but you enjoyed it too" I said

Her evil smile emerged "It _was_ entertaining" she admitted

"Why were you in there anyways?" asked Rikka solemnly. He was pouting because I hadn't told him where I was going to expel my blood, so he couldn't find me and I almost died of hypothermia.

"Draco is my new roommate, so I was going to look at his rooms and I passed out on the bed. From what I saw, I'm going to have to make a lot of changes."

"Did you know he doesn't have a bathtub?" I stared at Rikka. No bathtub? How can he survive; a daily bath is what keeps me going in this harsh, cruel world.

Miss Whispin chuckled at my visual response to this shocking fact. Then she said "Did you really have to be so hard on him though? He probably thought all of what you said was serious. I imagine he won't take it well when he finds out."

"Then I'll let you tell him after his class with you"

She frowned "Why do I have to tell him?"

"Because I probably won't be able to get to him without him running in fright and if Rikka tells him Draco will rip his head off." I smiled at her "That leaves you. I also believe that you made the best impression on him, not to mention you're the only one of us who's completely human."

"How were you able to tell that he was a Veela?" asked Rikka

"His body's reaction to me being that close; Veela's have always been attracted to me."

"I think his reaction was rather normal for a child his age" Miss Whispin stated

"Hmmm. Whatever" I said as we approached the over-adorned doors of the Headmaster's office. They swung open without us even touching them, and they revealed a rather upset Headmaster.

As we walked in the Headmaster said "Miss Kadoguchi, please sit down" he didn't even acknowledge Miss Whispin or Rikka. I sat down. "I have been informed that you have greatly disturbed one of the students in your House" Oooo; things travel fast in Hogwarts.

I nodded "And?"

He gave me a look "You're not going to deny it?"

"Why should I? It was a pleasant experience, and he probably learned a lesson from it anyway."

He raised a skeptical eyebrow "What lesson would that be?"

"To hold your tongue in the presence of those of unknown station" I stated.

The Headmaster sighed "That is still no excuse for your behavior. You will have to be punished in one way or another"

Eep. Punishment; that doesn't sound good "I was just having a little fun" I said "If he was more mature he wouldn't have responded the way he did. I was provoked to do every thing I did. I—"

"She is sorry for what she did and is going to apologize the next time she sees him, which should be soon since he's her roommate." Miss Whispin interupted.

The Headmaster was quiet for a moment. Then, "She will assist in cleaning out the Potions closet as punishment. I see you have yet to move your belongings from Gryffindor."

"I haven't even unpacked most of my stuff…" I said and was ignored.

"Harry will help you carry them to Slytherin House, and from there you will have to carry them yourself or convince one of the other students to help you. You may leave now"

We walked out and I asked Miss Whispin "Do you think he even noticed that I'm a guy now?"

"Oh, I'm sure something clicked in that little brain of his" she responded

——

"I still don't see why you're carrying my bags for me" I said as I strolled down a corridor, Harry behind me lugging half of my bags with him (I split the load with him since he was having trouble breathing, walking, and carrying at the same time)

"I'm doing it because it's the kind thing to do. It also gives me a chance to see if any of your behavior when not pretending to be a Gryffindor gives me a hint as to how you know my parents"

I smirked, though he couldn't see it "You took that whole pretend-to-be-a-Gryffindor thing pretty well; the rest of the House won't even look at me. The gender change doesn't seem to bother you either"

"I had a feeling that you weren't meant for Gryffindor. Mione is still trying to figure out if she can be friends with you if you're in Slytherin; she isn't sure if you were just playing with her or what. Ron has his mind made up; you're dead to him. As for the gender thing, it kinda freaks me out, but I've seen weirder things."

I stopped and turned to Harry, a genuine smile on my face "I would love it if Hermione would still be my friend. If you know me it's easy to tell if I'm playing with someone; I'll agree to almost everything the person says unless I'm dead set against it. I argued with Hermione over many intellectual points many times, and thus I was not playing with her."

"Mione will be glad to hear that." We had reached the entrance to the dungeons and Harry dropped my bags onto the floor, gasping for air "Thank Merlin, we're finally here."

"We still have to get down to the door"

Harry shook his head "Nope, I'm not going down there."

"Hmmm" it would be so boring going all the way down there by myself. Maybe telling him some family history would help "You're mother used to go down there all the time"

He stared at me "Really?"

"Yeah. She had some close friends in Slytherin, maybe even closer than the ones she had in Gryffindor"

Harry looked skeptical "How can you have a snake for a friend?"

I frowned at this stereotype "That's the thing about us snakes; it can be difficult to befriend us, but once you do we'll always support you. The difference between Slytherins and Gryffindors is that Gryffindors will always be loyal to you, as long you don't change and you always follow their ideals. If you do change, Slytherins tend to be more willing to hear why you changed than Gryffindors are. Ron is the perfect example." I paused "Although, I might have provoked Ron a little…"

Harry thought over what I said and then hesitantly asked "Do you consider me a friend?"

I chuckled "Of course I do, Harry. You and Hermione are the only two friends I have in the whole school, and no matter which road you take I will always support you."

Harry looked pleased to hear this. He looked down the staircase to the dungeons "…I guess I'll go with you, if you _really_ want me to"

I grinned "I would love it if you came with me" I flicked my wand out and muttered 'Subsequor'. The bags lifted and hovered in the air.

Harry stared "Why couldn't you do that earlier?!"

"It was just too much fun to watch you struggle" I started down the stairs with a following of floating suitcases and a grumbling Harry.

"Why do you have so much stuff anyway?" Harry asked

"Because over my lifespan I have discovered many useful nick-knacks and I can't bear to separate from any them."

"All of those cases are filled with nick-knacks?"

"No, no, you silly boy; one of them has clothes and such in it. And before you ask, I can't shrink any of the cases because of the high magical pressure inside of them. If I did shrink one, it would explode."

"That's convenient…" Harry muttered sarcastically.

"I know!" I said "It's like having a bomb that explodes instantly on command! It's so much fun…" Harry looked at me like I was crazy. I probably am. "So how do you like the dungeons so far, Harry?" I asked, changing the subject.

"It's cool and dark, like I expected it to be, but I didn't expect all of the designs" he gestured to the walls, which seemed to be a part of one big painting "…it's beautiful."

"So you like it?"

He thought for a moment "Yeah, I guess I do"

"Awww!" I put an arm around his shoulders "You're more like your mother every day!" Harry blushed. "Wait 'till you see the common room; it's got a lot of awfully pretty metal work in it!" I approached the wall concealing the door and removed my arm from Harry's shoulder. "Now," I told the door "I think we got off on the wrong foot yesterday. I was having a bad day and I took it out on you when you did nothing to deserve it; I can't say how sorry I am." Harry looked from the door to me and back, looking very confused "Will you please open up for me?" I asked. The door made a satisfied sound (if that's even possible) and slid open.

I grinned and pushed Harry into the bustling common room, which grew quiet almost instantly. I had to keep myself from laughing at how comic it was. To get Harry out of the spotlight he was so uncomfortable in, I made my presence known "He_llo_!" I walked in, my cases following me in before the door slid shut. "Reverto" I said and the cases lowered to the ground.

Many people stared at what I'm sure looked like the grin of a madman, and I quickly relaxed my face.

"YOU!" shouted a familiar voice. I turned to see Draco Malfoy with his hand clamped over his mouth. I grinned. Whatever Rikka had told him seemed to have stuck with him.

"Draco!" I said and walked over to him. When I reached him I fell into a waist-bending bow "I am deeply sorry for the trouble I caused you earlier today. I shouldn't have done it, considering what you and your family have done for me; I took things too far." I straightened to see Draco's shocked face, which quickly fell behind a mask of indifference.

"Do you think that's enough after what you did to me? Saying you're sorry won't fix everything in the world." I sighed. Time to bribe.

"What if I give you an apology gift?"

Draco raised an eyebrow. I had gotten his attention "What kind of gift?"

"Whatever your heart desires, M'lord" I swept my arms out dramatically, and whispered 'Seishi Res Rei'.

My cases (except one) shuddered and lifted themselves of the ground and lined up in front of me, opening as they passed. "What is your wish, M'lord? Ask for anything and I shall grant it to you." Draco, as well as everyone else in the room, looked at me skeptically.

Then Draco smirked; I bet he thought he was going to humiliate me in front of all the Slytherins. I smirked back at him; I'd like to see him try "Alright" he said "Give me the power of Parseltongue!"

How clever. Snickers ran through the crowd. I raised an eyebrow "M'lord, that is all you want?" I reached into the case to my left and as I lifted my hand out of it, a small silver snake rose up with it and curled around my hand "Swallow this snake and you will be granted the Parseltongue" I smirked "But beware, for with every gift comes a price; this snake holds deadly poison" Draco gulped nervously "Is this your wish?" I offered him my hand; he shook his head viciously.

"Smart choice" I said as I let the snake back into the bag. "Now, what_ is_ your wish"

Draco thought a moment, then "Give me the ability to use _**any**_ magic without a wand" Impossible, the whispers said. Not for the right price, says I.

I pulled out an elaborate ring from the trunk in front of me "This is a ring made from the Queen Spider's silk and the metal bones of a Mind-Eater. With this you can cast any spell, but no one has been able to cast more than three spells before either their heart bursts from the stress, or their finger is burnt off from the flaming power of the ring." I rolled the ring between my fingers. "Is this your wish, M'lord?"

A Draco and a few other students flexed their fingers, as if making sure they were still there "Bastard…"

I widened my eyes "But M'lord, I am merely trying to grant your wish. If you were less greedy, maybe you could find something that wouldn't risk you injury"

"Less greedy?!" he exclaimed. He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, calming himself

"What is your wish, M'lord?" I repeated mockingly.

"Give me your life"

I blinked. Now that _was_ unexpected. I pulled out a long dagger decorated with snakes and emeralds and held it out to him "My life?" I asked questioningly.

He shoved the dagger back at me "That's not what I meant! I want you to serve me; obey my every command." He smirked "Or can you not give that to me?"

I snorted and snapped my fingers "Well," my bags and trunks closed and lowered themselves to the ground "that's awfully boring." I folded my arms over my chest "Is that your wish, _M'lord_?"

"Yes" he said. "And I have my first command for you" This is rich. I wonder what he's going to ask of me; a pair of glass slippers?

"Make him laugh" Draco pointed at a student sitting in one of the many sofas. He was reading a thick book, oblivious to the world around him; he didn't even seem to have noticed the event that had just taken place. I instantly recognized his bronze skin and strange shade of black hair.

Practically giddy with joy (and Draco and the rest of the House looking at me strangely, including Harry) I slipped my shoes off and crept behind the student. I then threw my arms around his face, covering his deep brown eyes, and he instantly started struggling to pull my arms off him "Guess who, Anzu!" he instantly froze.

"Who are you? How do you that name?" I blinked. His voice sounded different, colder, more mature I guess.

I rocked back and forth, shaking his head "Come on Anzu, you know who I am; use that bird brain of yours!"

He finally managed to pull my arms off him and he rose to face me "How do I know you're not someone else here to trick me? Prove to me it's you!" He meant to sound cold, but I didn't miss the hint of hope in his voice. I'll let him have his proof.

I leaned over the back of the sofa and pressed my lips to his, gaining immediate access to his mouth. I heard someone whisper "He is _so_ dead".

I grinned into the kiss when Anzu brought his hands up and threaded them into my long hair, pulling me closer and gasps from the students in the room. He finally broke the kiss and panted for air as well as pulling me into a crushing hug, grinning like a dog. "It is you; no one else can kiss like that!" he laughed. Mission accomplished. He also whispered into my ear "My name here is Blaise Zabini."

I cocked an eyebrow "We're discussing that latter" I pulled away "It's been so long, Zaza!" I exclaimed. Anzu's mouth twitched at the nickname. I smirked and turned to Draco "Is that a satisfactory laugh, or do I have to use the tickle charm on him?"

Draco's mouth was waiting for a bug to fly into it "Y-you…H-how…" Then his brain started to function again "Blaise! You owe me ten Galleons!"

"Whatever for, Draco? It was you who had to make me laugh, and the one who did is this lovely la—" I nudged him hard in the ribs, making him glance at me "er, young man."

"But she's under my orders!" insisted Draco

"Just give him the money, Zaza; I'll pay you back _later_" I slipped my arm around his waist and nuzzled his neck. This set off many blushes, but one thing caught me off guard; I sensed a _huge_ burst jealousy and lust. I quickly glanced around the room to see Harry, off to the side and unnoticed, glaring at me and then walk out the common room door. "Anzu, I'll let you take care of the rest" I whispered and ran after Harry.

"Hey!" shouted Draco "Come back here!"

"Walk off a cliff, Malfoy!" I snapped. The common room door opened before I was even within two yards of it, waiting patiently before snapping closed when I ran out. I heard a click; the door was locked "Thank you, Door!" I shouted over my shoulder.

Harry wasn't that far ahead of me and I caught up quickly "Harry, stop!" I spun him to face me, grabbing his shoulder so he couldn't run away. He had tears streaming down his cheeks, which he quickly rubbed away "Whoa! Harry…Harry what's wrong?" I lifted a hand to his face and he batted it away.

"You kissed him!" his voice broke with a sob. God, teenagers are _so_ emotional.

"Why should that…oh" the light bulb went off in my head "You like him"

"No! I—I don't know how I feel." His voice softened and he lowered his head "I don't get it; I don't even know him"

"That doesn't stop the girls" I said

"I'm not a girl!" he snapped

I lifted his chin so he was looking at me and I smiled "It doesn't matter what you are, Harry. I used to be stoned to near-death, but it never stopped me. I live as who I really am, no matter what others want of me; you should too"

He looked at me. He seemed to be arguing about something with himself; his emotions played along his face like a slideshow. Finally he muttered "I still don't know him. How can I feel this way if all I know about him is his appearance?"

"Romances are often inspired by appearances or unexpected circumstances. Get to know him; it's not as hard as it seems. Worst comes to worse, I could set something up for you. Although, it would mean more coming from you."

"I don't think…" he drifted off.

"Come on, Harry! I'm sure you'll like him; he's a very interesting character. Nothing bad will come of getting close to him!" I urged him.

"I don't stand a chance; it's obvious that he likes you, especially after that show you put on"

I blinked, confused "What about what we did makes you think he likes me?"

He gaped "You were all over each other!"

Oh, right, normal people aren't that intimate with each other in public "Harry" I started.

"What?" he was getting cross again

"He's my half-brother"

All emotion was wiped from Harry's face and replaced with shock "Your half-brother?" I nodded "Blaise Zabini?" another nod. And then "Ew"

I whacked him in the head "It isn't that gross; the French kiss all the time! It's an instinct for me to stay close to my family!" I glared at him "Are you done whining now?" He nodded "Good; come to my rooms after classes tomorrow, okay?"

"Won't Draco have something to say about that?"

"I'll take care of him, just come over as soon as you can get away."

"Alright…I'll see you then, I guess" I waved goodbye as he wandered down the corridor. When he turned to corner I groaned.

"A good deed; my reputation is going down the drain!" I cried "Well, as long as there aren't any transfer students from Japan I'll be fine." I told myself. I sighed and wandered back to the dungeons to face the sure to be raging Draco.

——

I approached the common room door and said "You can unlock yourself; I have finished what needed to be done" I imagined the door nodding as it clicked and slid open, dropping Draco onto the ground in front of me. I ignored him and stepped through the door.

Most of the students had gone back to what they were doing, and the few that looked to see who came in grinned at me. They had apparently liked the show. I spotted Anzu on the couch reading his book again. I wandered over and dropped down in the spot beside him.

"Anzu, I might have done something you won't like…"

He snapped his book closed "This can't be good; you never tell me when you do something bad. Also, don't call me Anzu, call me Blaise. I don't want the people here to know who I am."

I rolled my eyes "Whatever, Zaza. I invited Harry Potter over to meet you"

His eyebrows shot up "Why did you do that?"

"Hmmm…" I looked around the room again to see that some students had inched closer. I frowned. "Let's go somewhere more private." I located Draco pouting in a corner "Draco! I'm invading your room now!" His head shot up, but before he could do so much as stand, I had spelled my stuff (which everyone was keeping a good distance from) to follow and was dragging Zaza up the stairs.

I found the rooms and pulled Zaza into them, and then waited for my stuff to glide through the door before closing it. I Whispered "Silentium Kuro-zu Auto"

A green glow spread from my fingers and engulfed the whole room before it faded away

Zaza looked at me approvingly "That's some powerful magic. How did you do it without a wand?"

I smiled darkly "Oh, it's just one of those things that I can do"

"Huh…So what were you saying about Harry?"

"Oh, right" I sat down on the bed "I thought you two would look good together so I decided to see if your personalities matched"

Zaza lied down beside me "Anyone ever tell you you're an awful liar?"

"No, I'm a great liar, I just have to be able to truthfully tell Harry that I _tried_ to keep the fact he's hopelessly attracted to you a secret"

Zaza shot into a sitting position "He is?! You're not kidding, are you?"

"Do I look like I'm kidding?"

"I can never tell with you."

"I am highly insulted" I said with a mock-offended look on my face "Now I won't tell you whether or not I'm serious"

"Please" he whined "If you do I'll give you a kiss"

I grinned "I _could_ use the practice…very well. I am being serious; Harry has fallen hard for you, even though he's barely ever spoken to you. I'm guessing you think he'll be a good toy, if your expression is anything to go by" his cheerful face fell ever-so-slightly at my last comment.

"Shikyo…he's my life-mate…"

"…Oh" was all I said.

"I'm sorry, Shikyo"

I put on a mask of indifference "Why are you apologizing? It's not your fault I am what I am."

"But you were so hopeful when you were little. What happe—" the door flying open interrupted him, and I had never been so happy to see Draco. His mouth started moving but no sound came out, or rather, sound came out but it couldn't pass through the doorway, so we couldn't hear it. I didn't want Draco to know we couldn't hear what he had yelled until now, so instead of waving my hand I whispered "Terminus"

"—out of my room!" was all we caught before Draco stopped.

He seemed to be waiting for something, so Anzu got off the bed and headed towards the door "See you later then, Shikyo" when he reached Draco Anzu started whispering to him, but I didn't bother trying to hear what it was. My mood had worsened so much that I didn't care if it was something I would want to know.

My thoughts turned back to our conversation. Why did he seem so afraid to say it; did he think he would upset me? The fact that I'll never have a life-mate doesn't bother me. It's just a fact of life now. Anzu used to try to convince me that I deserved love, but I knew better. I had been blessed unrivaled power, and cursed with a life without someone to share it with. I guess I shouldn't blame people for their natures; they are only human, after all.

A door slammed, pulling me out of my thoughts. I got off the bed before Draco could tell me to and I walked over to a padded chair in the corner. When I flopped into it Draco asked "Are you okay?"

I snorted "Why would you care?"

He looked uncomfortable "Well, from what I know of you, you would normally smirk at me or say something to piss me off or something."

"Shouldn't you be pissed off by my mere presence? Aren't you still upset about what I said to you after I Changed?"

He sat on his bed "Nah, I'm not upset about that now. At the time I was really freaked out, but when I thought about what you said, it kind of made sense. I'm not completely human, so I can't call you a monster. It'd be hypocritical."

I was silent. Not many people would admit that they were wrong about something like that. I didn't expect _him_ to be one of the few truthful people in the world.

"What do you think of a door?" I suddenly asked

Draco blinked "We have a door"

"I mean _another_ door. One that would go into a nice big room with a kitchen in it. That'd be nice. Another bathroom too, 'cause I'm not using yours"

"What's wrong with my bathroom?"

"It doesn't have a bath; it's just a room. That doesn't work for me." I said

"You know, showers can be just as good as baths" he argued. I snorted. "Snorting isn't very lady-like."

"You seem to be having a hard time understanding this; I'm a guy now"

"But you used to be a girl"

"I used to be a guy, too"

"What?"

"Before I was a girl I was a guy, and before that I was a girl, and before _that_ I was a guy, and before that…" I smiled at Draco "You get the pattern"

He stared at me. People seem to do that a lot "What _are_ you?"

"You know what I am; I'm an Animalia descendent." He can be awfully dense.

"I've never heard of an Animalia that could change gender" he said suspiciously.

"That's because I'm _special_" I said in a childish voice "But enough about me, let's get back to the door; what do you think?"

"How would we get another room? And why do you keep referring to it as 'the door'?"

"Because what's the point in a room if it doesn't have a door?"

He rolled his eyes "You're strange"

"I just see things as they are" I stated. Seeing that I was getting nowhere with Draco on the door, I got up and walked over to a relatively empty wall. "You have an awful sense of décor"

I could feel his glare "Your point?"

"That this wall is the perfect place for the door!"

"That makes no sense at all" he muttered

"A lot of the things I do don't make sense; that doesn't mean their bad things" I snapped my fingers and an old-looking bag floated over and stopped next to my waist "Thank you" I told it

"You do realize you're talking to an inanimate object, right?" Draco walked over to my side.

"You do realize that everything I do defies common sense, right?" I pulled the bag open and reached inside. I pulled out a small pile thin of papers and started to search through them.

"What are those?"

"They're talismans; very handy for things like this…Aha! Found it!" I announced. I selected a talisman and put the rest back into the bag. I turned to the wall and asked Draco "How big should the door be?"

"I dunno; the size of a door?"

I rolled my eyes "You don't believe I can make a door, do you?"

"What do you think?"

"You don't want to know what I think" while he tried to figure that one out, I stuck the talisman on the wall as high as I could reach, and then from the top corners of the talisman I dragged my fingers to the side and down to the ground, making a really big rectangle. When I took my hands off the wall, the wall turned white inside of the rectangle I had made. It steadily turned brighter until we had to look away or go blind. There was a flash, and then there was a traditional Japanese sliding door.

"Great Merlin, you actually did it" said an awestricken Draco.

"Wait until you see what's on the other side" I told him. He hesitantly stepped forward and slid the door open.

He gasped "Whoa" I stepped through the door to observe my handiwork. The room was at least twice the size of Draco's assigned room. It included a built-in kitchen (with a counter to make a third wall) on the far right wall, a large dinner table complete with chairs was a little ways away from the kitchen, in the close left corner was a few sofa-chairs, a long sofa, a love-seat and a small, low table. On the close right and far left were areas closed off by black curtains.

"This is amazing" Draco walked into the empty center of the room "You did all of this?"

"More or less" I said, grinning at his fascinated expression.

"Where does this door go?" Draco wandered over to a door on the right wall and opened it

"That's the bathroom. Pretty, isn't it?" I followed him into the room and watched his expression; his jaw fell.

"This is beautiful…" he went over to the tub built into the ground that covered half of the room and bent down, dipping his hand in the water "How deep is it?"

"Dunno"

"What do you mean 'dunno'?"

"I let the talisman decide the depth, but that part over there," I pointed to the wall to his left "is only a foot deep"

"Huh…"

I read the look on his face "You wanna go in?"

He looked at me hopefully "Can I?"

My face showed my confusion "What do you mean 'can I'? These are your rooms too."

His eyes widened "Really?"

"Yeah. That was kind of the point; more room for the two of us" I gestured to the pool-sized tub "Jump in" he gained a childish gleam in his eyes and rose from his crouch, slipping his shirt off. The instant the shirt hit the ground I shoved him forward. He shouted in surprise as he fell, a shout that was cut off when he hit the water.

I giggled at the face he made as he fell, but my laughter faded when the ripples from the splash faded and Draco didn't come up "Draco?" I crouched down over the water and squinted; I couldn't see through the water. I leaned closer, and before I knew what had happened I was surrounded by burning water and pressed against soft skin. I yanked myself out of the hands that held me and swam to the surface. I broke it with a gasp and spit out the water in my mouth. I heard a snicker behind me and turned to glare at Draco.

"That was _very_ kind of you" I told him

He shrugged "I couldn't resist; it was too good an opportunity"

I coughed, trying to get rid of the tight feeling in my chest, and hoisted myself onto the ledge of the tub. "You're not getting out, are you?" asked Draco. I blinked; he wasn't being sarcastic.

I smiled at Draco and peeled my shirt off "You really are your father's son" I told him.

"It would be weird if I wasn't" he said. I stood up and lowered my hands to my belt "Hey, what are you doing?"

"Getting these heavy clothes off. You should take yours off too; it'll be easier to swim" Draco blushed "Merlin, Draco!" I snapped "We're both guys right now, so I don't see the problem. It's not like you'll be seeing anything you haven't before!" I finished undressing and threw my clothes to the side, and then I dove into the water. Now that I was expecting it, the water didn't feel like it was burning, and I was almost disappointed when I had to break the surface to breath.

Once I had shaken the water out of my eyes I looked to see if Draco was still being a baby. He was sitting in the shallow end and his blush was even deeper, but I noticed an extra pile of clothes on the ledge. I grinned "I see you took me up on my advice to strip" His face turned into a tomato. I frowned and swam over to him "I don't get it; why are you so embarrassed?"

"I'm alone completely naked with more or less a stranger; what's not to get?"

"You'll never get up in the world if you're afraid of a little nudity. What are you, a virgin?" His face turned into a tomato with food coloring. "You _are_ a virgin?"

"It's not like uncommon to be a virgin at sixteen! You must know what it feels like to be one; you're the same age as me!" I gave him a confused look. It has been a _long_ time since I was virgin.

"You expect me to remember something I felt that long ago?" I asked him

Draco frowned "'That long ago'? When did you lose it?"

While I thought I pulled myself up next to him, with one leg under me and the other hanging off the ledge into deep water "I guess I was about...eleven? No, maybe ten. I was at least eight, I know that much…"

Draco's eyes widened "How did you lose it that young?"

I frowned, straining to remember "What, is that weird?" my head's starting to ache.

"Shikyo, are you okay? Shikyo?" Draco faded and then I felt the slap of water against my face before the blackness took over.

——

Wow. All that happened in one day. The sorting was at around eight in the morning so the current time in the story is only a little past one in the afternoon.

Yes, I _know _that Draco is OOC to an extreme and I am sorry but this story just wouldn't work unless Shikyo was able to bring out Draco's locked-up childishness. He always had to pretend to be more mature than his age, so I'm guessing that he never got to act like a kid. So, if you have a problem with Draco being OOC (which I doubt if you've gotten this far) go jump off a cliff!

Oh, and if anyone wants to know, this chapter is twice the length of Chapter 2, which was the longest chapter until now.

Hmmmmm…now push my button! You know you want to!


	7. Remembering Or Lack Thereof

Can't think of anything to put here, so all I can say is review please!

Chapter 7: Remembering (or lack thereof)

There once was a big black hole in the ground

One day,

Someone threw a rock in it

The end

——

The first thing I was aware of was the lap of water against my skin. And then my name being cried, over and over again. I opened my eyes to see grey ones staring at me intently. "Shikyo, thank Merlin you're alright!" I tried to sit up, but I fell backwards coughing. Draco gained a worried look.

"Don't worry; I just breathed in some water" I looked at my surroundings and realized where I was laying. I smirked at Draco "Seems you got over your embarrassment while I was unconscious"

Draco looked shocked "That's the first thing that comes to your mind? You don't wonder why you suddenly fell unconscious, but that I'm able to overcome my embarrassment when I'm worried about someone?"

"You were worried about me?" I put a girlish tint to my voice

"_Merlin_, can't you be serious about anything?!" he shouted, shoving me out of his lap and rising out of the water. I leaned on my elbows and watched him grab a towel and storm out of the bathroom. I heard another door slam. He was leaving. Why does that bother me?

I jumped out of the water and ran into the room I had made; he wasn't there. I spun to the dorm room door, which flung itself open for me, and sprinted through it. I glanced over the room and found Draco sitting on his bed, half-dressed and drying his hair with a towel, or at least he was until his head snapped over to me when the door closed. He glared "Put some clothes on"

I cast a drying charm and summoned underclothes and a long black shirt onto me before joining him on the bed "Can't you put clothes on like a normal person? It's not that hard." Draco complained

"But I'm not a normal person" I said. Draco turned to face me when he heard the faint melancholy note in my voice. I leaned against the wall and pulled my knees under my chin "I'm not a normal anything."

"Shikyo…?"

"You know, sometimes I truly wish that my parents were of the same race, if only so I can point at someone and say 'I'm the same as them'" I was slipping; I shouldn't be telling him this, but I felt like I needed to explain. Why? Why him? Why does this human make me uncertain of my tactics? "None of my closest friends, even An—er, Blaise, can I say are the same as me. The things that happen to me, no one knows what it feels like; to feel like your body is being ripped apart, and then your soul and conscience being torn to pieces when people call you a monster, a freak, an abomination" I paused, not accepting the threat of tears. I whispered "And when you know they're right, it makes it even worse. I should not be here, Draco. Opposing forces aren't meant to merge together; it disrupts things. That's what I do. I disrupt the flow of life. I know this, and I accept it.

"That's why I never act serious in front of people. What's the point? If I am going to unbalance things anyway why try to fight it? I'm sorry that I wasn't serious back there, but considering everything I've been through falling unconscious for a few minutes doesn't really bother me." I moved my arms to cover my face when I was finally overwhelmed by the awkward and unfamiliar feeling of sadness. That's it, I'm done; I have nothing more to say. I felt the bed shift and an arm slip around my shoulder.

"Stop it; it's weird to see you like this." He sounded nervous "I don't really know you, but from what I've seen and heard you're anything but a freak. You do throw things off-balance, but not in a bad way. It's more like you…put things in a different light. You aren't afraid to say what you think or defend your views. But you also know discretion. You know when to shut up and when to observe, and not to push certain subjects with certain people. People tend to open up around you, like Blaise did. And I have a feeling that you had something to do with my father changing as well. How can you be a monster if you do all of these good things? You're a great person, and you should never doubt that. Anyone who says otherwise is a fool."

I pondered what he said "You thought of all that just now, huh?"

"I am a Malfoy; we thrive on words and compliments. But everything I said about you was the untarnished truth."

"That's kind of you to say" I told him, leaning into his side "But one person's opinion doesn't change much."

"It's not just my opinion! Blaise and the other Slytherins have a good opinion of you as well. Even a few of the more intelligent Gryffindors still like you. That's more than a fourth of the school standing by you!"

"What about the other _three_-fourths?" I asked cynically.

"They'll come to you once they realize what they're missing. Are you better now?"

I looked up at him from my position in his arm. An idea popped into my head "I'm fine. Thank you, Draco." I pulled myself up and moved my lips to his, trying to keep from grinning. I waited for his response, which was at first a stunned look, and then he leaned forward into the kiss. I opened my mouth to him and he soon followed suit. It was meant to be a simple thank you kiss (although I'm probably the only person to use a kiss as a thank you), but I think it turned into more than that. We explored the layout of the other's mouth until he pulled away for air.

"That was…different" I said. I had never had a kiss like that, but I don't know what was different about it...

"……aaaaaaaaaah!" Draco's voice got higher and louder as he held that sound, his face now cherry red. He scooted away from me to the other side of the bed. He looked horrified; that's slightly insulting "What was I doing? I didn't mean to…aaaaaah!"

This response wasn't unexpected. I smirked "You seemed pretty into it; how could you not know what you were doing?"

"I-I don't know! My body just moved on its own!" he seemed very distraught by this fact. He pulled anxiously at his hair.

"Oh right, you're a Veela. That must have been what was different; I've never kissed a Veela before" I reasoned.

"I'm not a Veela" he said pouted "I'm only half"

I smiled at him "That's nice; you get the benefits of both the Veelas and humans" I paused "If there are any benefits to being human"

"What does being part Veela have to do with my body moving on its own?"

"When in a possibly…_physical_ situation a Veela's body does what the mind desires the most" I smirked at Draco "Even if the mind itself doesn't consciously know."

"T-then what I w-want is…?" he stuttered. Hmm, maybe I'll ease his mind.

I shrugged "Maybe you were just curious as to what my kiss would be like. Or, if you've never kissed anyone before, what a kiss is like"

He pouted "I've kissed before, but it felt nothing like _that_."

"I don't know whether to be honored or insulted. Oh well, doesn't really matter, I don't have time to think about it anyway." I got off the bed and spelled a pair of black jeans to me. While I was putting them on (yes, I do listen to people's requests on occasion) I asked Draco "Do you want to come with me?"

Draco frowned "Where are you going? We don't have any classes until tomorrow—hey! Are you going to just drop that kiss?!"

"I don't have any classes till tomorrow, but I have to help the Potions master clean out the potions closet as punishment for traumatizing _you,_" I pointed an accusing finger at Draco "and on the subject of the kiss…well, it really had no meaning. Just a thank you for being so optimistic towards my existence" I grabbed my cloak off the table where I had dropped it earlier "So are you coming?"

Draco mulled it over for half a second and then said "Sure; I don't have any plans anyway" He went over to a tall cabinet and pulled out a silk grey shirt

"You wear _way _to much silk" I told him

He shrugged "Maybe, but it's comfortable, so I wear it" he pulled out a cloak and slipped it over his shoulders "Shall we go?"

"Ladies first" I gestured to door mockingly. He scowled half-heartedly and headed out the door.

——

I hummed a tune as Draco led me to the Potions classroom.

"Honestly, if I didn't come with you, you would have wandered all over the school before you got there" Draco complained about a foot in front of me. He had discovered my lack of a sense of direction.

"I would have gotten there eventually, though. If you didn't come with me I could have just flirted with some girl to show me the way."

"At least I found something you're not good at." Draco muttered

I smirked at him "Maybe, but once I know the way I'll never forget it. Aren't I amazing?"

"Amazingly freakish" he bit his lip the instant it came out "…sorry"

I smiled at him "It's okay; you didn't mean it as a way to dis me; you were just playing along." He gave me a look "What?"

"I never thought I'd hear the word 'dis' come out of your mouth"

I crept closer and leaned over so I was breathing in his ear "A _lot_ of things come out of my mouth" Draco darted away from me, fighting a blush. I laughed "Calm down, rich boy. I wouldn't make a move on you where people could interrupt."

He didn't come any closer "Is that supposed to comfort me?!"

"Oh, you are too much fun, rich boy!" I told him.

"Stop calling me ri—" Draco was cut off when we turned a corner and he rammed into someone "Hey! Watch where you're…" Draco's face paled when he looked up at the man he had run into "Professor Snape…I apologize! I'm very sorry!" Snape?

"Don't grovel, Malfoy. It's unbecoming" the man said.

The man had his back to me (don't ask how I got there), and didn't know I was there. I caught Draco's attention "Severus Snape?" I mouthed and Draco made a barely perceivable nod. I grinned wickedly and Draco's face paled even more.

"What _are_ you looking at Malfoy?" before Severus could turn around I jumped onto his back and wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck.

"He_llo_, Uncle Severus!" I cried gleefully.

"Who the hell are you!?" he shouted "Get off me this instant!"

I tightened my grip "Oh Uncle Sevie, I'm so hurt! You don't remember me? Everyone seems to have forgotten that I exist!"

Severus stopped struggling "Shikyo? Li'l Shikyo?"

"Bingo!" I shouted as slid off of him "Long time no see, Uncle Sevie!"

Draco looked from Severus to me, a look of horror back on his face "Y-you mean…you're her…" he seemed unable to finish a sentence.

"Yes, Malfoy, Shikyo is my brother's son—well, technically daughter as well—which makes me her uncle. It's not as inconceivable as you seem to think it is."

"Yeah" I agreed. I stood perfectly straight and then mimicked the way Severus was standing "Don't you see the resemblance?" I received a whack on the head from Severus

"If you are quite finished, then I'll take you to my rooms to give you a proper welcome."

"Why can't you welcome me here?" I pouted

Severus gave me a pained look "Please Shikyo; I have an image to keep up here"

"The only image people seem to be able to think of is one with a bad attitude" I muttered before grabbing Draco by the hand and holding it in the air "I'll go if I can take Draco" I told Severus.

He sighed "All right" he turned to Draco and gave him a dark smile "If you tell anyone of the events that take place in my rooms I will make your life a living hell, Slytherin or not" he turned and walked down the corridor.

——

"Here we are" said Severus

I looked over the room; there were desks, cauldrons, a chalkboard…"Looks like a classroom to me"

"That's because it _is_ a classroom. My rooms are through the door over there" he pointed to a door on the right wall, in between a pair of shelves filled with potion bottles.

"Where's the potions closet?" I asked, looking over the classroom for another door.

Severus raised an eyebrow "Why do want to know where that is?"

"Well, I'm actually supposed to be helping you clean it out as punishment for something I did…" I said sheepishly

Severus snorted and guided Draco and me into his rooms "My closets are always clean; dust interferes with the potions effects, and I never keep anything I don't need"

The door closed and I asked crossly "Do I get welcomed properly now?"

Severus smiled warmly at me and pulled me into a hug "It's been too long, Li'l Shikyo!" his voice lost the cool sliminess it held when speaking in the hall. He pulled away and examined me "You've grown so much; I bet you're breathtaking as a girl"

"I'm not breathtaking right now?"

He smirked "You're _very_ handsome"

"You should see him without a shirt" I turned slightly wide-eyed to see a red-faced Draco with his hand clamped over his mouth

"I find it rather insulting that one of my students has seen you bare-chested before I have" Severus commented.

I gave Draco another curious look before I told Severus "You're the only uncle who would say that"

He shrugged "I'm a very special uncle. Now let's see how you've developed over the last half-decade"

"Pervert" I said before I slipped my cloak and shirt off, revealing lightly muscled arms and torso. Severus circled me, examining my body structure from the waist up.

"You Changed recently…" he murmured.

"Today actually" Draco said, glaring at me "In my dorm room; scared the shit out of me"

"Really?" Severus sounded amused "I wish I could have seen that. You should get some exercise in today, or your muscles will start to cramp. Madame Hooch may be able to give you some help with that; she's the Quidditch referee and is more or less the most physically adept teacher at Hogwarts"

"Alright" I said as I bent to pick up my clothes "So what have you been up to since I last saw you?"

Severus wandered to a chair and sat, gesturing to two other chairs for Draco and I "There hasn't been much; I'm a teacher and my life is rather boring, except when Potter gets himself into life-threatening situations"

"So Tom is finally getting interested in Harry. It's about time; Tom's a nice guy but he really needs to work on his social skills"

Severus looked surprised "How did you know that? You're usually a little out of touch with anything that doesn't affect you"

"Who's Tom?" Draco interjected

"Keep up, rich boy. Tom is Voldemort; I thought you knew that"

Draco gawked at me "You've met Voldemort?" he whispered.

"Don't whisper; there's no point when it's only us three here" Severus said "And is it really that surprising that she's met Voldemort? She _is_ a close relative of mine after all, and you know that I'm a Death Eater"

"Yeah but…" Draco looked at me "Is there anything you haven't done?"

"Sure there has" I told him "Sleep with a man over fifty for example…"

"That isn't what he meant and you know it" Severus sighed and turned to Draco "You know that animals mature faster than humans do, correct? Shikyo is of the Animalia race so she was able to understand the things that happened around her at around half a year old. She could speak two languages fluently at a year, and she matured in other ways faster than humans as well"

"Did you think that I might not want him to know this?" I asked Severus

"Do you mind?"

"Not really, but it would have been nice if you had asked"

Severus rolled his eyes and continued explaining to Draco "Tom Riddle was a close friend of Shikyo's parents, so even after her parents died he would come and visit her often. That is how she came to know him. Mentally she's the age of at least twenty year old"

"Yes! And if you dare to tell Harry I'll rip you limb from limb! Muahahahaha!" I said in a mock evil voice "You should consider yourself lucky that you know more about this than Harry does"

"What does Potter have to do with any of this?"

I rose out of my chair "Maybe I'll tell you someday. See you later, Uncle Sevie; I have to go see this Madame Hooch."

Severus looked disappointed "You're leaving already? You weren't here for very long"

I patted him on the head "I'll be back tomorrow; I'm taking your class with Draco" This didn't seem to make Severus any happier.

He stood and wrapped me in another hug "You're a very mean person, you know that?"

"I do and I thrive on it" I said, returning the hug. Draco stood off to the side looking uncomfortable, so I cut off the hug and joined him by the door "Don't get jealous, Draco dear. I'll give you a hug too if you want one…" I slipped my arms around his waist and rested my chin on his shoulder. I could feel his skin heat up before he jumped out of my grip and slipped out the door. I chuckled as I watched him go.

"You've become much more flirtatious than you used to be" Severus commented

"He's just so much fun to tease; I can't resist"

"Is it really just teasing?" I raised an eyebrow at him, and he gave me a small smile "Madame Hooch should be near the Quidditch field; Malfoy can take you there. Goodbye, Lil' Shikyo"

"Goodbye, Uncle Sevie" I hesitantly walked out the door and joined Draco, who was leaning against the wall outside the classroom. "Come on, Mr. Guide! Show me to the Quidditch field!"

——

The cool wind whipped my hair around and the emerald grass brushed against my jeans. Draco, Madame Hooch, and I were gathered at the Quidditch field and Madame Hooch was explaining the rules of Quidditch. I didn't really see the point (I have seen the game played before) but I played along for Hooch's sake. I had tuned her out when she started describing the different players and balls and their roles. I was drawn back to the conversation by a question.

"What position would you like?" Madame Hooch asked.

I blinked "Position?"

"Yes, I just spent the better part of the last ten minutes telling you about the positions. I'll ask again; what position would you like?"

I looked at the primitive Beater clubs with contempt "Uh, none? I don't really want to play. The only reason I'm here is because Uncle Sevie told me to stretch myself out"

"'Uncle Sevie'? You couldn't possibly mean Severus"

I nodded "Yes, I do mean Severus. He's my uncle, and thus I gave him a nickname"

Madame Hooch appeared to be trying desperately to hold down her laughter "I'm going to give him so much shit about that" she straightened her features again "None-the-less, you still need to pick a position. Quidditch is a great way to stretch and loosen your muscles. We could have a practice game if Malfoy joined us"

"Sure. I'd never pass up a chance to play Quidditch" Draco smirked at me "Don't expect me to go easy on you just because you've never played"

I smirked back "I wouldn't have it any other way, but I must warn you; I don't take to losing very well"

"Please be civilized you two" Madame Hooch lifted up the three brooms she had brought with us to the field. She gave both Draco and I a broom each "I'm assuming you know how to use a broom, Miss…may I call you Shikyo?"

I smiled "I know my last name is a bit long. Shikyo is fine. And yes, I wouldn't be much of a wizard if I couldn't use a broom."

Hooch nodded "Good. You two get into the air and on my mark I will release the Bludgers and Snitch"

From what I know of practice games, I guess that since we have three players that Draco and I will play as Seekers and Madame Hooch will be a Beater. We won't use the Quaffle. Instead of guarding one of us against the Bludgers, Madame Hooch will knock them towards both of us. The area that the Snitch and Bludgers move in is also decreased to accommodate the number of players.

Draco and I launched ourselves into the air and floated while we waited for Madame Hooch to release the balls. I messed with my gloves while I watched her. She appeared to be releasing the Bludgers first; that would distract us from seeing where the Snitch headed. I smirked. That wouldn't work with me; I may not have played Quidditch before, but I knew enough about the tactics from watching the sport and listening in on students talking about it.

Hooch finally released the Bludgers and they shot out at Draco and I. Draco immediately flew away from our place in the air. Both of the pieces of iron aimed at me and I still didn't move. I was watching Hooch release the Snitch painstakingly slow. My eyes flickered between the Bludgers and Hooch, waiting until the last minute to move. I had to hope Hooch would release the Snitch before the Bludgers got to me; if I got hit by one of those iron balls it would leave a nasty bruise at least. At last the glitter of the Snitch came into view. I flattened myself down on my broom and dived straight between the incoming Bludgers, which couldn't turn sharp enough to hit me. I felt the calm of flying wash over me as the wind whipped my face and neck, and my muscles loosened subconsciously. I savored the ecstasy of flight for a moment before I brought my attention back to the game.

The Snitch didn't stay still for long; it started to dash around in quick jerky movements before it chose a direction and flew along that path. The path it chose was up. I snapped my broom up so I was vertical in the air to avoid getting a bruising smack in the jaw from the Snitch, and then had to flip again so I was upside down to avoid being hit by a Bludger. I quickly straightened myself and rose to follow the Snitch. I flew high into the air until I could see most of the field well. I searched for Draco first, as well as keeping an eye out for Bludgers, and found him racing along below me chasing something. I dove to his level and brought myself up beside him, keeping up with his speed. My eyes searched the area before us until I saw the golden glint of the Snitch "Here we go!" I sang and sped up closer to the Snitch.

"Hey!" Draco's voice rang behind me and I grinned. I told him I didn't take to losing. I heard the thud of wood on metal and dodged the incoming Bludger that had been hit by Madame Hooch. I gained on the Snitch and stretched out my arm and my fingertips grazed the gold sphere before pain sprouted in my side. I flinched and my broom slowed, allowing the Snitch to get away. Cramps don't usually bother me but I hadn't been expecting the sudden pain, so it was enough to distract me from the Bludger that came speeding at me before it was too late. The iron rammed into my stomach, knocking me off of the broom and into a free-fall. I would have enjoyed the sensation of falling, if it hadn't been for the bruising circle on my stomach and dramatically increased pain of the cramp in my side. I took a shallow breath and called the broom to me, instantly putting a death-grip on the wood when it hit my hand.

I slipped onto the broom, stopping my free-fall. I sat on the broom and took deep breaths.

Draco shot over to my side "Are you okay?"

"Yeah" I gasped "Just a little…trouble breathing…" I noticed out of the corner of my eye Madame Hooch calling over the Bludgers and locking them up. She caught one, but then…

"Loose Bludger!" Hooch screamed.

"What?" Draco and I turned towards Hooch just in time to see a Bludger charging at us with unusual speed. Correction: charging at _me_ with unusual speed. It was easy to tell where the iron sphere was headed. I honestly didn't feel like moving, so instead said "Omnis Exigo"

The effect of my spell was not as potent as I had hoped. Instead of ending the spells cast on the Bludger and the ball falling to the ground, it swerved just in time to hit Draco with a sickening crunch. Fortunately, Draco didn't fall off his broom. Unfortunately, where the Bludger had hit his arm the limb bent at an unnatural angle.

"Shit!" I hissed "I swear, that was not on purpose!"

Draco just glared at me and flew down to the ground, where he landed unsteadily on his feet. Madame Hooch was by his side in an instant and gripped his not broken arm to steady him. They had a tiny conversation and then Madame Hooch pulled Draco towards Hogwarts Castle. This was one of those times when I questioned the usefulness of the anti-apparation ward that covered Hogwarts. Honestly, if someone was dying on the opposite side of the school of the infirmary what would they do?

I suddenly recalled the impotent effect of my spell on the Bludger and glanced around for the iron ball. It was nowhere to be seen, and that didn't comfort me at all. I flew toward the castle, into which Madame Hooch and Draco had already disappeared, and got as far away from the Quidditch field as I could.

——

What do you think? I wasn't too sure about the beginning, but I just kind of had to put it in there. Don't ask why.

I said that I would try to make up not updating in a while, and I am! Two posts in one day! Well, it's 10:00 at night so I don't know how many of you will actually be reading this but oh well. Most of my friends stay up way past 12 reading fanfiction so it's not really that late for me…

REVIEW!!


End file.
